365
by ramyoon
Summary: Sehun memang tidak bisa sempurna namun cintanya pada Luhan akan selalu sempurna. Seseorang dengan kekurangan bukan berarti harus hidup dalam penderitaan bukan? /HUNHAN/GS
1. Prolog

Prolog

365

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

"Satu anak lagi ya?"

Tangan laki-laki itu memeluk pinggang Yuri agar lebih dekat dengannya. Ia membisikkan lagi penawarannya kepada wanita yang telah memberikannya seorang putra yang sedang duduk manis di tengah ruangan bersama mainannya. Sesekali ia memberikan ciuman di pipi Yuri seraya memanggil putra tunggal mereka dan tersenyum padanya.

"Satu saja aku sudah kewalahan. Apalagi dua." Yuri membalas pelukan Hyunjeong di pinggangnya. Ia memang menyukai anak kecil, namun profesi sebagai model juga menuntutnya untuk memiliki tubuh yang selalu proposional. Tidak banyak agensi yang mau menerima alasan kehamilan dan kelahiran ketika para modelnya harus izin memperbaiki tubuh mereka seperti sedia kala.

Dunia terus berputar begitu juga dengan waktu. Kesempatan datang sekali dan akan hilang jika tidak segera diambil, setidaknya itulah yang menjadi pemikiran Yuri. Kalau ia mengambil kesempatan untuk hamil lagi, setidaknya butuh satu tahun agar bentuk tubuhnya bisa kembali sempurna. Namun dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, pasti akan banyak model-model lain yang mengambil posisinya. Begitu ia angkat kaki, kursinya akan hilang.

"Tapi, Dongwoon akan kesepian. Jadi ayo kita berikan dia adik untuk teman bermain." Rayu Hyunjeong lagi. Berbeda dengan Yuri, Hyunjeong sangat ingin agar punya setidaknya satu jagoan lagi atau kalau bisa satu putri cantik untuk melengkapi keluarganya. Meski berprofesi sebagai model juga, menikah dan punya anak tidak mempengaruhi popularitasnya. Itulah pria, semakin matang maka akan semakin menggairahkan.

Yuri membalik badannya memeluk laki-laki yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama empat tahun belakangan ini. Pria berwajah dingin namun berhati lembut itu telah memberikannya kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang. Setidaknya dengan adanya Dongwoon putra mereka menjadi bukti betapa Yuri mencintai pria itu. Ia akan memberikan apapun untuk pria itu, apapun asalkan bukan keturunan.

"Aku mau dirimu hari ini Jeongie, tapi jangan membawa hasil apapun. Ok?"

"Satu lagi saja."

"Tidak sayang. Tidak membawa hasil apapun atau tidak melakukan sama sekali?"

Hyunjeong itu pria normal yang selalu tergoda dengan wanita seperti Yuri dengan atau tanpa pakaian. Jadi tinggal satu rumah, tidur bersama bahkan terkadang saling menggosok di _bathub_ tapi tidak memakan wanita itu sama saja dengan mengkebiri diri sendiri.

"OK. Kau menang. Jalang diluar sana tidak ada yang bisa memuaskanku sebaik istriku."

Yuri tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Aku akan menidurkan Dongwoon dulu ok." Ia kemudian memberikan ciuman singkat pada Hyunjeong.

Kehidupan model di belahan dunia manapun tidak ada yang bersih dari saling menikmati satu sama lain. Yuri dan Hyungjeong mengakui hal itu sebelum pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk saling mencintai dan berkomitmen hidup bersama. Maka saat wanita itu tahu jika dua garis pada alat tes kehamilan itu muncul, ia percaya pria brengsek mana yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya yang sedang asik tertawa bersama Dongwoon, anak mereka.

Yuri memandang pantulan tubuhnya pada cermin kamar mandi mereka. Ia masih terlihat cantik, sangat cantik malah. Perlahan ia menyentuh wajahnya, leher dan berakhir pada perutnya yang masih rata. Di dalam sana terdapat satu nyawa lagi yang tengah Tuhan titipkan padanya. Entah ia harus bahagia atau sedih mendapati kenyataan itu. Disatu sisi egoisnya ia ingin melenyapkan nyawa itu namun sisi keibuannya mengatakan untuk memberikan kesempata agar nyawa itu bisa menikmati dunia.

Setidaknya, anak ini hasil percampuran dua model kelas dunia. Ia pasti akan menawan nantinya.

Tidak!

Ia akan kehabisan waktu untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya jika ia harus melahirkan lagi. Sudah ada Dongwoon, itu lebih dari cukup.

Wanita itu melihat ke arah sudut ruangan dimana terdapat rak tempat ia menaruh perlengkapan mandinya dan Hyungjeong. Pandangannya terarah pada sebotol cair sabun mandi. Kalau ia menumpahkan sabun cair ini ke lantai dan berjalan diatasnya besar kemungkinan ia akan terpeleset dan berita baiknya ia bisa kehilangan janinnya. Ia tidak akan disalahkan atas kematian cabang bayi tersebut, setidaknya Hyungjeong tahu bahwa ia _tidak sengaja_ dan _kurang hati-hati_ di kamar mandi sehingga terpeleset dan kehilangan calon anak mereka. Terpeleset tidak akan membuatnya cacat juga apalagi sampai lumpuh. Paling tidak hanya luka sedikit.

Yuri tersenyum memikirkan rencananya yang sudah tersusun dengan baik, maka ia berjalan mendekati sudut ruangan tersebut. Tangan kanannya terulur mengambil botol sabun cair tersebut.

Sekali lagi Yuri meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apapun _selain kehilangan janin_ jika ia menjalankan rencananya. Seisi dunia yang menyaksikan beritanya nanti juga akan simpati padanya, yang harus ia lakukan hanya berakting _seolah-olah_ ia sangat berduka atas hilangnya si calon bayi.

Wanita itu berjalan ke tengah kamar mandi dengan sebotol sabun cair yang siap ia tumpahkan. Hanya dua atau paling tidak tiga tetes yang banyak cukup membuatnya terpeleset dan pendarahan.

Tes.

Yuri menekan tutup botol sabun tersebut hingga mengeluarkan satu tetes cairan kental sabun mandi beraoma teh hijau tersebut. Tinggal dua tetes lagi, berjalan, jatuh, pendarahan.

Misi berhasil.

Tes.

Yuri menekan untuk yang kedua kalinya lebih lama dari yang pertama sehingga menghasilkan cairan yang lebih banyak lagi. Kamar mandi itu semakin mengeluarkan aroma teh hijau yang menyengat namun menyenangkan bagi Yuri.

Aroma teh hijau.

Aroma kesukaan Hyungjeong. Aroma yang ia pilihkan ketika pertama kali mereka berkencan. Ia mengatakan jika ia begitu menyukai _greentea_ dalam bentuk olahan makanan, minuman bahkan parfum sekalipun. Itu sebabnya ia membelikan pria itu sabun beraroma teh hijau tersebut agar membuat Hyungjeong selalu mengingat Yuri setiap saat.

Yuri tidak tahu jika ia adalah wanita yang emosional. Air mata itu tahu-tahu sudah mengalir begitu saja ketika aroma teh hijau itu memasuki rongga hidungnya. Di matanya tidak lagi sebotol sabun cair namun pancaran kekecewaan dari Hyungjeong ketika pria itu mengetahui jika calon jagoannya telah tiadanya nantinya. Bagaimana raut penyesalan Hyungjeong karena tahu ia tidak bisa menjaga Yuri dengan baik sehingga membuat wanita itu jatuh dikamar mandi.

Wajah Hyungjeong kemudian berganti menjadi wajah Dongwoon. Putranya yang sangat mirip dengannya. Mata, hidung, bahkan mulutnya mirip sekali dengan dirinya. Yuri versi laki-laki. Ia membayangkan bagaimana perasaan putranya kelak jika tahu ia telah kehilangan calon adiknya. Meski Dongwoon masih kecil namun ia tahu perasaan bahagia terlihat dari wajah jagoannya itu ketika Hyungjeong mengatakan jika ia akan memberikan Dongwoon seorang adik. Sejak saat itu Dongwoon terus memeluk perut Yuri dan mengatakan harapannya agar adik kecil itu cepat hadir dan menemaninya bermain.

Jadi, jika semua prianya mengharapkan kehadiran si kecil mengapa ia tidak?

Kesempatan tidak akan dua kali, saat wanita lain berjuang untuk hamil mengapa ia yang sudah dengan mudah dikaruniai malah berniat menghancurkannya? Bagaimana jika nanti setelah ia keguguran malah berefek buruk pada rahimnya kelak?

Apa ia sudah siap kehilangan keistimewaan tersebut?

Yuri jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk perutnya. Hati kecilnya seakan berteriak untuk meminta belas kasihnya terhadap si kecil. Ia memeluk perutnya erat dan membayangkan bagaimana takutnya si kecil itu ketika tahu si ibu akan menghilangkannya beberapa saat lalu. Ia membayangkan bagaimana si kecil menangis memohon ampunnya jika memang kehadirannya tidak diharapkan tapi setidaknya biarkan ia hidup.

"Maafkan aku, hiks.. maafkan aku..hikss.. Ibu tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkanmu, tidak akan.. Maafkan aku.. HyungJeong! Hyungjeong! Hikss..hikss.."

Pintu Kamar mandi terbuka keras menampilkan Hyungjeong yang terengah-engah disana. Dibelakanganya ada Dongwoon yang mengikuti ayahnya yang langsung berlari ketika mendengar teriakan dari sang ibu.

"Yuri! Astaga ada apa denganmu?" Hyungjeong berjalan dengan hati-hati mendekati Yuri setelah menyuruh putranya untuk tetap diam di dekat pintu.

Yuri tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan suaminya dan langsung memeluk pria itu.

"Aku hikss..Aku nyaris membunuh anak kita hiks..hiks.. Aku ibu yang buruk Hyungjeong hiks..hiks.."

Hyungjeong yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Yuri hanya memeluk wanitanya sambil berusaha menenangkan istrinya tersebut. Ia menyingkirkan botol sabun yang ada di tangan kanan Yuri dan membawa Yuri ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu sayangku. Setelah itu baru katakan padaku ok." Hyungjeong menghapus jejak air mata dari wajah Yuri dan mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahi istrinya. Ia memberikan ciuman halus di dahi Yuri untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

"Aku hamil Hyungjeong. Aku hamil. Sesaat tadi.. hikss," Yuri memejamkan matanya tak kuat membayangkan apa yang baru saja akan ia lakukan. "Sesaat tadi, aku hampir membunuhnya Hyungjeong hiks..." Tangis Yuri terdengar lagi setelah ia mengatakan pada Hyungjeong apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Hyungjeong tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Wanita yang sangat menyukai anak kecil seperti istrinya tersebut malah nyaris menghilangkan nyawa anak mereka sendiri. Begitu tidak inginkah Yuri untuk memiliki anak lagi?

"Hyungjeong, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku ibu yang buruk." Yuri meremas kaos Hyungjeong tepat dibagian dada pria itu membuat pria itu membawa Yuri ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung wanitanya dan menenagkannya.

"Kau yang terbaik sayang. Maafkan aku memaksamu untuk mempunyai anak lagi. Maafkan aku." Hyungjeong merasakan Yuri menggeleng, "Tidak, aku ibu yang buruk Hyungjeong." Ucapan wanita itu membuat Hyungjeong memeluk Yuri erat lagi.

"Eomma, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baik Yuri ataupun Hyungjeong tidak menyadari kehadiran Dongwoon yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menghampiri mereka. Yuri melepas pelukan Hyungjeong padanya dan langsung mengambil Dongwoon. Ia menciumi anak itu dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau akan punya adik sayangku."

Setidaknya, Yuri ingin Dongwoon tidak tahu jika ia sempat ingin membunuh adiknya.

Enam tahun setelah kejadian itu, pasangan model dunia itu kini hidup dengan dua jagoan mereka. Dongwoon dan adiknya Sehun. Jika Dongwoon benar-benar Yuri maka Sehun benar-benar Hyungjeong. Bahkan kulit anak itu juga benar-benar seperti Hyungjeong.

Dari luar kehidupan mereka memang terlihat sempurna. Kedua putra mereka tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi kebanggaan dimana pun. Dongwoon dengan bakat olahraganya dan Sehun dengan bakat seninya. Sayangnya kesempurnaan harus lenyap saat Yuri tahu ada yang salah dengan putra keduanya.

Dari awal sejak Sehun berumur satu tahun ia sudah merasa heran dengan anak itu. Sehun akan tetap tenang bahkan jika Dongwoon menangis sekeras mungkin di dekatnya. Anak itu hanya tetap tertawa dan bermain dengan mainannya. Ia sempat membawa Sehun ke dokter karena khawatir dengan pendengaran Sehun. Dengan perawatan intensif selama dua tahun, pendengaran Sehun berangsur-angsur membaik namun Yuri lupa dengan efek sampingnya.

Selama dua tahun Sehun belajar berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat membuatnya sulit berbicara. Sehun lebih sering menggunakan gambar atau tulisan bahkan isyarat tangannya untuk berbicara dengan Yuri, Hyungjeong atau Dongwoon. Dan kebiasaan itu membuat Sehun jarang menggunakan mulutnya untuk berbicara bahkan mengeluarkan suara.

Saat Sehun berumur tiga tahun Yuri dan Hyungjeong membawa Sehun ke dokter lagi untuk mengatasi kebiasaan putranya. Sehun harus dilatih berbicara dengan mulutnya secara perlahan agar anak itu berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Sehun tidak bisu hanya ia tidak terbiasa menggunakan mulutnya untuk berbicara.

Dan sampai Sehun masuk usianya yang ke lima tahun, anaknya sama sekali belum mau mengeluarkan suaranya kecuali ketika memanggil _eomma, appa_ dan _Dongwoon hyung._ Selain itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun lagi.

Hyungjeong dan Yuri menarik kesimpulan untuk mengajak Sehun lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan lingkungan luar sehingga ia bisa lebih banyak berlatih berbicara. Maka sore itu Yuri membawa Sehun dan Dongwoon untuk bermain di taman sekitar tempat tinggal mereka. Namun yang di dapat Yuri adalah si bungsu yang duduk di dalam kotak pasir dengan sebuah sekop mainan sambil menangis.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Yuri sambil mengendong si bungsu membawanya keluar dari kotak pasir. Yuri hanya merasakan Sehun memeluknya dan menengelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher ibunya itu. Yuri mengelus punggung Sehun untuk menenangkan si bungsu sambil mengajaknya berbicara sebelum ia melihat si sulung yang tengah beradu fisik dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

"Dongwoon!"

"Eomma! Anak itu mengatakan Sehunie bisu!" Dongwoon menunjuk anak laki-laki yang terjatuh di hadapannya setelah mendapat sebuah pukulan darinya.

"Hei! Anak itu memang bisu!"

"Adikmu memang bisu!" tambah anak lainnya sambil menunjuk Sehun yang ada di dalam gendongan Yuri.

"Adikku tidak bisu! Hentikan ucapanmu!" Dongwoon nyari melayangkan satu pukulan lagi jika saja Yuri tidak menahan tangan putra sulungnya. Ia kemudian menarik Dongwoon lalu membawa kedua jagoannya pulang setelah meminta maaf pada ibu dari si korban pemukulan Dongwoon.

"Eomma! Dia membuat Sehun menangis eomma! Aku akan memukulnya lagi!" Teriak Dongwoon begitu mereka sampai di rumah. Yuri duduk di hadapan si sulung dengan si bungsu yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan sang ibu. Yuri nyaris akan memarahi Dongwoon jika saja telinganya tidak menangkap sesuatu dari bibir si bungsu.

" _Eomma, araghae." (eomma, saranghae)_

Yuri tahu, setelah kejadian itu maka semua orang akan memandang lain pada putra keduanya, Sehun.

"Amau Oh Seheoun." ( _Namaku Oh Sehun_ )

.

.

Hore! And this is the official prolog hahaha~ Akhirnya setelah membuat banyak jenis prolog, sempet kesal juga karena gangguan wifi dirumah, part inilah yang aku pilih sebagai prolog dari cerita kali ini hehe~

Prolognya panjang sekali TT)/

Aku pernah baca sebuah novel yang mempunyai prolog hampir 12 halaman, menggambar asal dari tokoh utama prianya. Itu sebabnya aku pakai cara penulisnya itu untuk menuliskan prolog dicerita kali ini hehe.

Ide cerita itu muncul ketika aku memperhatikan foto sehun dibeberapa konser EXOPlanet #2 kemarin, dia sempurna yak hahaha, terus kepikiran gimana kalau Sehun itu misalnya tuli atau bisu apa semua masih suka sama dia (dalam konteks dia orang biasa gitu).

Buat yang berpikir ini bakalan sedih mengiris-ngiris tenang saja aku akan membawa cerita ini menjadi cerita yang ringan dengan konflik yang sederhana. Orang yang punya kekurangan bukan berarti harus hidup dengan kisah yang menyedihkan bukan? Hehe.

Bantuan kalian dalam memperbaiki tulisanku sangat berguna yeaah! Jadi, jangan sungkan untuk memberikan komentar kalian atau pendapat kalian semuanya ya^^

Selamat membaca~


	2. Chapter 1 : Godaan Rayuan Pagi

Chapter 1 : Godaan Rayuan Pagi

365

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

 _Seoul, Now._

Dalam diam, mata cokelatnya memperhatikan semua gerakan yang dihasilkan gadis itu. Sejak awal ia membuka matanya dan duduk dalam keadaan jiwa yang masih berterbangan entah dimana itu, ia berusaha memfokuskan dirinya untuk menikmati bagaimana gadis cantik yang mungil itu keluar dari pintu yang ada di sudut kamar mereka. Melangkah dengan anggun di atas kaki kecilnya menuju meja rias sederhana sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia sedikit memutar badannya untuk bisa memperhatikan bagaimana cara gadis itu duduk dengan cantiknya di hadapan kaca besar itu, cara jemari mungil mulai menyisir helaian rambutnya, cara gadis itu membubuhkan sedikit _make up_ untuk wajah manisnya.

Ia berusaha menangkap dan mengingat semuanya dengan baik bahkan sampai ke akar-akarnya. Bukan karena ia akan mati sebentar lagi, hanya saja ia sangat menyukai berbagai ekspresi yang ditampilnya gadis itu ketika melakukan sesuatu. Sangat menggemaskan dan terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi." Sapa gadis itu ketika ia dan Sehun saling beradu pandang melalui kaca rias. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berkabut akibat tidurnya. Ia juga sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya bangun menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau tahu," Luhan –gadis yang sejak tadi Sehun perhatikan itu duduk dengan tenang di depan meja riasnya, "Kau tampan kalau baru bangun tidur seperti itu." Tambahnya yang membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi dan berbalik untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan di pipi gadis itu.

"Au tau." ( _Aku tahu)._

Luhan membiarkan Sehun yang kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi lagi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat tidur mereka yang tampak berantakan namun tidak separah yang biasanya.

Luhan tersenyum mengingat bagaimana panasnya setiap percintaan mereka. Meskipun semua orang tahu kekurangan Sehun akan kemampuannya berbicara namun itu tidak mengurangi keperkasaan Sehun dalam membuat Luhan mengerang menuju kenikmatan.

Sehun itu pria kuat, tangguh di segala sisi.

Apalagi saat di ranjang, kekuatannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Luhan bertekuk lutut memasrahkan dirinya di bawah kungkungan Sehun membiarkan pria itu menembus bagian terdalamnya dengan kuat dan tegas.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Sehun sudah selesai dari ritual pagi harinya. Tetes air jatuh dengan genitnya dari helaian rambutnya yang sedang ia keringkan dengan handuk kecil. Sementara ia berjalan dengan santai dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, Luhan sudah mengerang putus asa mendapati kekasihnya berpenampilan demikian. Anggap saja setelah menjadi satu dengan pria itu sesuatu dalam diri Luhan mulai bangkit dan terus menunjukkan eksistensinya. Meskipun tidak lucu jika ia duluan yang menyerang Sehun namun siapa juga yang betah melihat kekasihmu berjalan santai dengan bagian dada terbuka dengan seksinya begitu?

Bukannya Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada si cantik yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur mereka. Ia tahu gadis itu sedang menatapnya sengit penuh gairah sejak ia keluar dari kamar mandi tadi hanya saja nafsunya untuk menggoda Luhan lebih besar dari apapun juga. Dengan sengaja ia mempraktikan semua gerakan sensual –yang ia pelajari dari model-modelnya selama ini sambil mengenakan pakaiannya dan mendapatkan geraman seksi dari arah belakang. Siapa lagi yang menggeram demikian kalau bukan kekasihnya?

"Sehun jangan menggodaku begitu." Suara Luhan terdengar menyedihkan di telinganya lantas membuat Sehun tersenyum puas. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia melepaskan lilitan putih di pinggangnya dan mendapati suara lengkingan Luhan dan satu bantal yang mendarat seksi di kepalanya.

"OH SEHUN SIALAN!"

Setelah acara godaan pagi Sehun yang benar-benar membuahkan hasil, dua sejoli itu sekarang tengah membenahi diri mereka masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya Luhan yang membenahi dirinya. Memutuskan untuk berdandan lagi setelah semua yang melekat pada bibirnya menjadi hilang akibat ulah Sehun yang dengan senang hati memberikannya ciuman. Jari lentik si cantik bergerak cepat memberikan riasan matanya agar terlihat segar dan sedikit mengecap lagi untuk memastikan lipsticknya sempurna semenara si tampan lagi-lagi hanya diam menyaksikan kasihnya berdandan disana.

"Aku akan pulang cepat. Benar-benar pulang cepat." Sehun melihat Luhan –gadis cantik itu bergerak ke arahnya. Gadis itu kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk tepat dipangkuan Sehun. Kedua tangannya mengalung apik di leher pria itu yang dibalas dengan rengkuhan hangat di pinggangnya.

"Sehun, aku akan pulang cepat nanti. Aku janji." Katanya lagi sambil memainkan rambut belakang Sehun. Sementara pria itu hanya diam memperhatikan dan menikmati perlakuan Luhan.

"Jangan lupa makan ok? Hubungi aku juga." Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan. Ia menutup matanya merasakan permainan abstrak jari Sehun di pinggangnya.

"Seh-"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti begitu Sehun meraih bibir ranumnya ke dalam ciuman hangat. Tidak, Sehun tidak jengah dengan semua ucapan Luhan, hanya saja ia sedang kalah melawan hasratnya untuk tidak melahap bibir manis rusa cantik tersebut. Berkali-kali ia menciumnya maka rasa yang ia dapatkan akan semakin bertambah. Kenikmatan, kelembutan, cinta bahkan kasih sayang bercampur manis dalam ciuman hangat kala itu.

Luhan selalu suka bagaimana cara Sehun membuatnya diam. Ia selalu suka rasa penyatuan perasaan mereka melalui ciuman-ciuman yang Sehun berikan padanya yang tentu saja dengan sukacita akan Luhan balas. Ia merasakan pelukan Sehun di pinggangnya semakin mengerat begitu juga dengan pelukannya di leher pria itu.

Ok, seseorang harus menyadarkan kedua insan tersebut untuk segera berhenti sebelum matahari semakin genit mengintip mereka.

Atau sebelum kegaduhan lain tercipta.

Ting tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Sehun yang pertama memulai ciuman itu dan ia juga yang pertama kali menyelesaikannya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat bagaimana mata rusa gadisnya perlahan terbuka menatapnya.

"Baekhyun menyebalkan bukan?" Sehun mendengus mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit kesal dengan interupsi suara bel pagi itu. Siapa lagi yang akan dengan brutal menekan bel seperti itu jika bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Ting tong! Ting Tong!

"Aku akan bersiap sebelum Baekhyun menghancurkan pintu. Aku mencintaimu." Sebuah kecupan Luhan curi dari bibir pria yang masih memeluk dan dipeluknya itu sebelum ia beranjak untuk bersiap pergi.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu._

.

.

.

 _365 chapter one officialy end._

EEHEHEHEHE.

Ini benar-benar Cuma 933 kata loh haha *ya ampun yang kayak beginian dimasukkan kedalam chapter._. Seperti niat awal, aku memang mau membawakan cerita yang benar-benar ringan dengan konflik sederhana walau tokoh utamanya punya kekurangan seperti Sehun. Isi perchapternya bahkan bisa Cuma beberapa paragraph atau cerita panjang tergantung dari konflik yang ingin aku bawa.

Jadi maafin kalau kalian kurang berkenan yaaa.


	3. Chapter 2 : Di bawah Lampu Jalan (Bag1)

Chapter 2 : Di bawah Lampu Jalan - 1

365

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

Luhan adalah seorang aktris muda dengan karir gemilang. Dengan wajah mirip anak sekolah, tubuh yang mungil –tapi seksi ditambah pembawaan yang menyenangkan membuat Luhan mudah di terima segala kalangan. Banyak ibu-ibu yang berharap anak perempuan mereka bisa tumbuh secantik Luhan sementara para pria disegala usia berharap Luhan mau menjadi pasangan hidup mereka. Tentu saja itu semua mustahil mengingat sang aktris sudah mengumandangkan kisah cintanya berlabuh pada seorang arsitek dan fotografer muda bernama Oh Sehun dua tahun lalu. Kisah cinta mereka memang menuai banyak doa kebahagiaan meski tidak sedikit yang mengutuk pilihan si cantik.

Mereka berdua saling kenal ketika ibu Sehun, Yuri meminta Luhan untuk menjadi model dari pakaian yang ia produksi bersama suaminya. Luhan tentu saja menerima dengan senang hati tawaran itu mengingat siapa itu Yuri dan suaminya. Dengan langkah pasti Luhan membawa dirinya memasuki rumah besar milik pasangan model tersebut. Diam-diam ia berdoa dalam hati bisa bertemu dengan salah satu dari jagoan keluarga tersebut entah itu si sulung atau si bungsu yang kabarnya memiliki ketampanan yang tidak main-main. Sementara Baekhyun, teman sekaligus manajer Luhan dari tadi juga diam-diam berdoa agar dirinya tahan akan godaan ketampanan jagoan Oh. Meskipun hatinya sudah berlabuh pada Park Chanyeol, seorang penyanyi muda yang tak kalah gemilangnya dengan Luhan namun Baekhyun tetap seorang gadis yang akan berteriak histeris jika bertemu dengan makhluk tampan.

Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kagum mereka begitu memasuki rumah besar tersebut. Sejak di perjalanan mereka berdua sudah ribut membayangkan betapa mewahnya rumah pasangan model tersebut namun yang tersaji di hadapan mereka jauh berbeda dari apa yang mereka bayangkan. Rumah itu memang besar namun isi di dalamnya benar-benar jauh dari kata mewah namun dekat dengan kata nyaman. Seluruh perabotan yang menjadi penghuninya memiliki warna-warna kalem yang menenangkan. Beberapa foto terpajang di meja kecil dekat sofa yang Luhan dan Baekhyun duduki menjelaskan siapa saja penghuni istana nyaman ini. Sepasang manusia yang sempurna yakni Hyungjeong dan Yuri sebagai raja dan ratunya, lalu dua laki-laki gagah yang berdiri di belakang keduanya jelas adalah pangeran-pangeran tampan miliki sang ratu, Oh Dongwoon dan Oh Sehun.

Kalau Baekhyun memuji Dongwoon yang lahir sebagai seorang atlet taekwondo nasional beda dengan Luhan yang tertarik pada si bungsu Oh Sehun. Pria itu lahir dengan wajah yang tenang dan memiliki senyum yang imut. Terlihat dari semua foto yang terpajang, wajah Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan jika dilihat dari sisi manapun. Doa Luhan semakin kencang di dalam hati agar ia bisa di pertemukan dengan pria yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya meski lewat foto.

"Berhenti merengek sayang. Malu pada umurmu." Suara cantik dari arah tangga membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama membawa perhatian mereka kesana. Yuri, sang ratu cantik turun dengan santai sementara seorang pria dibelakangnya asik menarik tangan sang wanita dengan sesekali mengeluarkan suara merajuk.

"Diamlah- Oh kalian sudah datang." Sapa Yuri saat ia melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri dari duduk mereka dan menyambut kedatangan wanita itu. Yuri memang cantik bahkan diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Kedua gadis itu benar-benar iri dan jatuh cinta bersamaan dengan pesona Yuri.

Sementara Yuri menyalami tamu-tamunya, pria dibelakangnya hanya diam sambil menatap sang ibu kesal. Sejak tadi membujuk sang ibu agar mau menuruti permintaanya malah yang ada ia akan melaksanakan perintah sang bunda. Matanya melihat siapa saja tamu ibunya siang itu dan tak sengaja ia melihat ke arah Luhan ketika gadis itu di peluk ibunya tanda keramahan. Hanya melempar pandangan beberapa saat lalu selesai. Benar-benar tipikal Oh Sehun _yang pemalu._

"Maafkan aku agak terlambat menemui kalian." Yuri tersenyum bersalah dan segera mendapat penolakan dari Luhan juga Baekhyun. Kedua gadis itu malah mengatakan tidak ada masalah jika saja Yuri terlambat menemui mereka dengan alasan Luhan sama sekali tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun hari ini. Setelah melemparkan senyum terima kasih kepada kedua tamunya, Yuri beralih melihat putra bungsunya yang masih berdiri diam di ujung sofa.

"Sehun mau duduk di sebelah ibu atau-" ucapannya Yuri terhenti begitu ia melihat Sehun mendekat ke arahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Luhan yang melihatnya merasa heran dengan tingkah Sehun tersebut. Memangnya seberapa rahasianya ucapan pria itu sampai-sampai ia harus berbisik bahkan untuk berbicara dengan ibunya? Sedikit banyak Luhan merasa agak tersinggung. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang malah melemparkan tatapan sendu kepada pasangan ibu anak tersebut. Tugasnya sebagai manajer Luhan membuatnya harus mengetahui seluk beluk rekan kerja sahabatnya tersebut untuk bahan pertimbangan bagi Luhan dan sebagai salah satu upaya berjaga-jaga juga. Jadi gadis imut ini sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun tanpa banyak kompromi lagi.

 _Kesulitan berbicara –bukan bisu._

Yuri melihat kedua tamunya yang memandangnya dengan dua tatapan berbeda, namun ia sedikit penasaran dengan tatapan yang Luhan lemparkan padanya. Gadis itu seperti memberikan sinyal ia tertarik pada putranya –oh tentu saja dan juga memberikan percikan tersinggung akibat tingkah Sehun barusan. Memaklumi apa yang ada dipikiran gadis muda tersebut, Yuri tersenyum sembari membiarkan Sehun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk bersiap.

"Maafkan Sehun ya. Dia agak pemalu karena keunikannya."

 _Keunikan?_ Otak Luhan berpikir atas apa yang menjadi keunikan Sehun tersebut sehingga membuatnya malu. Gadis itu memutar ingatannya atas penampilan Sehun hari ini yang berhasil menyedot perhatiannya lebih dari yang ia kira. Pakaian santai khas anak laki-laki melekat apik pada tubuh pria itu, celana pendek selutut dengan rambut hitam tanpa riasan apapun membuat Sehun benar-benar mengeluarkan karisma sebagai laki-laki secara alami. Ia berjalan dengan kedua kaki yang lengkap, sepasang tangan, mata yang melihat dengan jelas tanpa alat bantu dan seingat Luhan pria itu tidak memakai apapun di telinganya –sebagai tanda jika ia memiliki kekurangan dalam pendengaran. Itu artinya Sehun sedang dalam keadaan sehat saja lalu apa yang menjadi keunikan pria itu?

Raut berpikir Luhan mengundang tawa ringan Yuri yang melihatnya. Ia terkekeh begitu mengetahui gadis yang menjadi modelnya kali ini begitu polos bahkan tidak mengetahui seluk beluk putranya. Demi menguji kekuatan hati si cantik yang ternyata sudah mengundang perhatiannya, Yuri sengaja membongkar rahasia Sehun pada gadis itu.

"Sehun berbicara dengan cara yang unik Luhan. Tolong maklum ya."

Penuturan Yuri menyadarkan Luhan akan sesuatu. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara sejak pertama kemunculannya dari tangga.

 _Astaga bodohnya aku!_

.

.

.

"Itu sebabnya mengapa aku selalu cerewet menyuruhmu membaca data diri partnermu rusa. Bikin malu saja." Omel Baekhyun begitu ia datang dengan dua cup minuman dingin pesanan mereka. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di rumah Yuri, kedua gadis ini kemudian memutuskan untuk merileksasikan diri mereka dengan satu cup minuman dingin yang manis serta beberapa kudapan manis.

Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun yang kali ini seratus persen benar. Ia sudah mempermalukan diri sendiri dan juga Baekhyun di depan klien mereka –terlebih lagi di depan calon mertuanya _jika ia boleh berharap demikian._ Tiga jam bersama Sehun untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka membuat Luhan menyadari apa yang dimaksud dengan cara bicara yang unik seperti yang Yuri katakan. Sempat berpikir Sehun itu bisu ternyata pria itu hanya kesulitan bicara namun tetap bisa berkata beberapa kalimat ringan seperti 'Bagus', 'Terima kasih', dan kalimat terpanjangnya adalah 'senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu' walau dengan perlahan tapi tetap jelas terdengar.

"Sehun memang terkenal lebih pendiam dibandingkan dengan kakaknya Dongwoon. Ia mengalami kesulitan berbicara sejak kecil akibat kesalahan pada pendengarannya. Dari yang aku baca, setelah pendengarannya membaik, Sehun malah mengalami kesulitan dalam berbicara karena pada proses terapi pendengaran ia berbicara menggunakan isyarat." Jelas Baekhyun ketika ia mendapati Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam.

"Dia, tidak bisu kan Baek?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu yang langsung mendapatkan cubitan pada hidungnya oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya tuhan, kau kemanakan telingamu? Aku sudah bilang ia tidak bisu hanya kesulitan berbicara dengan cepat karena belum terbiasa." Baekhyun terdengar kesal dengan pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

"Bahkan setelah ia dewasa?"

"Sekarang apa kau bisa jamin tidak ada orang yang meledeknya ketika ia berbicara dengan lambat? Aku yakin ia pasti mengalami semua ejekan bahkan menjadi bahan lelucon saat dulu sekolah." Baekhyun terdengar begitu yakin akan tuduhannya yang lantas membuat Luhan semakin penasaran dengan Sehun. Pria itu terlalu tangguh bahkan untuk sekedar menerima ejekan, terlihat dari foto masa kecil laki-laki itu yang terlihat sangat bahagia bahkan dengan tawanya yang tulus tercetak jelas di sana.

Baekhyun tahu jika rusa manisnya sedang penasaran maka dengan ide yang mendadak muncul di dalam otaknya ia menyuruh Luhan untuk beraksi sebelum terlambat.

"Dekati saja kalau kau penasaran. Aku tahu kau tertarik padanya."

Meski sempat terkejut dengan ide gila Baekhyun, namun pada kenyataannya Luhan mengikuti ide gila tersebut. Bersyukur karena Yuri menyukai hasil kerjanya sehingga ketika proses peluncuran produk yang ia bintangi Luhan mendapatkan undangan untuk menghadirinya dan mendapatkan jackpot dengan kehadiran Sehun di sana selaku salah satu tamu undangan. Pria itu hadir dalam balutan kemeja putih dengan garis tegas hitam yang melintang dari bagian kerah hingga ujung kemeja pria tersebut sementara celana panjang hitam berbahan kulit yang tidak terlalu mencolok melindungi kaki si tampan malam itu. Sepasang sepatu pantofel dengan ujung lancip menghiasi kakinya. Sehun benar-benar menunjukkan jika ia adalah pria matang di usia muda kalau Luhan tidak salah mengingat usia Sehun hanya berbeda delapan hari lebih tua darinya.

23 tahun.

Luhan terus melemparkan senyum manisnya untuk semua tamu yang datang pada acara tersebut. Sedikit bercengkrama dengan mereka membuatnya lupa akan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya. Pria itu hadir dengan segelas minuman di tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri yang dibiarkan bersembunyi dibalik saku celananya. Luhan harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Sehun tiba-tiba begitu hidungnya dimanjakan dengan aroma parfum pria itu. Aroma yang kuat namun tidak membuatnya pusing atau mual seperti yang lainnya.

Ingat dengan tujuannya untuk mendekati pria itu, Luhan melemparkan senyumnya yang paling manis untuk Sehun, "Hai Sehun."

Luhan dapat melihat sebuah senyum tercetak di wajah Sehun begitu ia selesai menyapa pria itu. Seorang pelayan berjalan melewati mereka membuat Sehun meletakan gelas minumannya pada nampan dan mendekati Luhan dengan yakin. Luhan merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk hangat oleh tangan Sehun yang semakin menariknya mendekat, hembusan nafas pria itu juga terasa menggelitik leher dan telinga kirinya begitu pria itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan, perlahan namun pasti Luhan yakin telinga tidak salah dengar jika Sehun menyapanya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Kau cantik."

Setelah itu jangan tanya mengapa Yuri dan Hyunjeong terus menerus melemparkan senyum bahagia mereka begitu pasangan itu mendapati putra bungsunya tengah membiarkan seorang gadis memeluk mesra lehernya sementara tubuh si cantik sudah nyaman dalam pelukan si bungsu.

Pasca pesta peluncuran yang berakhir dengan manis dimana hubungan Luhan dengan pria incarannya semakin dekat, namun hari ini Luhan harus menelan pil pahit kenyataan karena ia harus pergi keluar negeri untuk pekerjaannya. Padahal diam-diam hati kecil si cantik sudah dilanda rindu kepada Sehun yang bahkan hanya sebatas teman biasa.

Ia masih ingin pergi bermain bersama Sehun meskipun itu hanya sekedar pergi membeli minuman di tengah malam atau keluar untuk makan siang di atap gedung apartemennya. Keunikan Sehun tidak membuat Luhan lantas kesulitan membangun komunikasi dengan pria itu, ia malah dengan senang hati mengajarkan Sehun untuk melontarkan kalimat panjang sebagai salah satu bentuk permainan mereka berdua jika sedang bosan.

"Setelah keluar dari mobil berjanji untuk tersenyum Lu." Ingat Baekhyun setelah sepanjang perjalanan ia mendapati aktrisnya yang terus menerus menekuk wajahnya. Oh ayolah sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu Luhan sedang di landa rindu tapi ia sengaja tidak memperdulikannya malah membuat Luhan semakin kesal dengan ulahnya.

"Mengapa harus ke Paris? Aku kan aktris bukan model Baek."

"Salahkan tubuhmu yang juga ikutan mengambil alih dari semua ini." Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Luhan melihat kearah tubuhnya dan mendesah pasrah. Baekhyun benar, salahkan tubuhnya yang ikutan bisa menghasilkan uang karena memiliki postur tubuh ideal seorang model.

Ditengah rasa kesalnya dengan tubuhnya, lamunan Luhan terhenti begitu ia mendapati sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dengan cekatan ia membuka pesan tersebut yang langsung membuatnya tersenyum hingga ke ujung pipi.

"Aku akan semangat bekerja kalau begini." Ocehnya riang sembari membalas pesan masuk tersebut.

 _From : OSH_

 _Selamat pagi Xiao Ru! Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke bandara ya. Aku bangun kesiangan karena begadang melawan Dongwoon hyung semalam. Hati-hati, cepat pulang lalu kita bermain lagi._

.

.

Sepanjang karirnya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun menjadi aktris, Luhan termasuk jajaran aktris muda yang tidak pernah terkena skandal apapun apalagi skandal percintaan. Perjalanan karirnya memang tidak semulus aktris muda yang seumuran dengannya namun rekor bersih dari skandalnya tidak pernah ada yang bisa menganggunya. Bersih tanpa noda. Mungkin itu sebabnya ketika foto-fotonya dengan Sehun tersebar di dunia maya, semua orang bahkan langsung mengeluarkan banyak spekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Mulai dari berita baik hingga gosip miring nan murahan semua menimpanya. Namun Luhan tetaplah Luhan, seorang yang jatuh cinta akan buta dengan keadaan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Seperti sekarang, senyum bahagia tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Luhan sejak ia menjajakkan kakinya di bandara sore itu. Tiga hari setelah kepergiannya ke Paris, Luhan kembali dengan raut bahagia begitu mengingat siapa yang sekarang tengah menunggunya di pintu kedatangan. Si tampan nan menggoda kebanggaan Yuri dan Hyunjeong sudah berdiri dengan santainya sembari membawa satu cup kopi dingin kesukaan Luhan. Tampaknya Luhan sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona diam-diam yang Sehun sebarkan. Mempercepat langkahnya ia sedikit berlari menuju Sehun melupakan Baekhyun yang sudah bersungut-sungut kesal karena harus mendorong satu troli besar berisi dua koper miliknya dan milik Luhan.

"Aku senang kau datang." Sehun tidak membalas perkataan Luhan dengan suara namun membalasnya dengan satu senyuman serta anggukan ringan yang serta merta diterima Luhan dengan wajah sumringahnya. Tangan kanan si cantik kemudian beralih mengambil satu cup kopi yang Sehun arahkan kepadanya dan tak lupa berterima kasih atasnya. Sehun benar-benar membiusnya dengan sempurna. Jangankan dengan Baekhyun, dengan paparazzi yang sibuk mengabadikan momennya dengan Sehun saja Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

 _Kalau tidak ingat siapa aku dan siapa Sehun mungkin aku sudah lancang menciumnya._

Tidak ada tangan yang bertaut mesra hanya ada Sehun berjalan di depan dengan Luhan yang menjadi ekornya. Mereka berjalan santai menuju mobil Sehun yang sudah terparkir sempurna di tempatnya dan menunggu Baekhyun yang bertambah masam saja wajahnya. Luhan bahkan dengan sialannya hanya terkekeh melihat Baekhyun tanpa berniat membantu manajer sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut. Ia malah asik meminum kopinya ditemani Sehun yang berdiri di samping si cantik dengan tampannya. Syukurlah mereka masih sedikit berbaik hati menunggu Baekhyun di luar mobil, bukan di dalam.

"Dasar rusa centil menyebalkan. Kau menculik Leonardo DI Caprio ya dalam kopermu! Berat sekali tahu!" Baekhyun menyemburkan emosinya dalam satu ocehan panjang tanpa jeda yang lantas membuat Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama tersenyum puas. Meninggalkan Luhan yang asik tertawa diatas penderitaan Baekhyun, Sehun mendekati gadis itu dan membantunya memasukkan bawaan mereka.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Kalau aku boleh memberikan saran jauhi saja rusa kecentilan di sana itu ya. Kau akan kerepotan setengah mati kalau hidup dengannya." Gerutu Baekhyun lagi yang hanya di balas senyuman oleh Sehun.

"Jangan menghasut calon pacarku Byun Baek kalau kau masih sayang belalai Dobi Chanyeolmu itu." Balas Luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku depan sementara Baekhyun masuk dibangku penumpang.

"Calon pacar? Kau pikir Sehun mau menjadi pacarmu?"

"Tentu saja. Benarkan Hun?" Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil hanya mengerut tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja di debatkan oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Semenjak mengenal mereka berdua –atau Luhan lebih tepatnya, hari-hari Sehun tidak pernah sepi dari ejekan dan perang mulut dua gadis beda usia tersebut. Sedikit banyak ia bersyukur dengan keadaan yang ia alami sekarang setidaknya harinya lebih memiliki warna dari sekedar bertemu dengan teman-teman orang tua dan kakaknya saja.

"Mengangguk saja Hun." Pinta Luhan setelah mendapati Sehun yang diam saja.

"Jangan Hun kau akan masuk neraka kalau berbohong." Sambung baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Jangan pengaruhi Sehun!" rajuk Luhan yang kemudian berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Hun bagaimana menyebalkannya gadis itu? Ya Tuhan kumohon lindungi Sehun dari siluman rusa yang mengincar keperjakaannya."

Bugh!

"Byun Baek memang Setan!" Luhan melemparkan tas tangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang dengan mudah di hindari oleh gadis itu. Sementara Baekhyun ia sudah tertawa sampai sakit perut melihat ulah Luhan. Bukannya tanpa alasan ia berlaku demikian karena ia tahu jika sahabatnya sudah memerah karena malu akibat perkataannya barusan.

Baekhyun tahu Luhan menyukai Sehun dan ia pun sudah mendapatkan pengakuan jika pria yang sedang menyetir sekarang sedang jatuh cinta pada Luhan hanya saja mereka berdua yang bergerak terlalu lambat membuatnya gemas sendiri, oleh karena itu ia sering menunjukkan pada Sehun jika Luhan juga menyukainya agar mereka bisa cepat bersatu.

Doa kan saja begitu.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan sama sekali tidak punya tenaga lagi bahkan untuk membuka mata karena kelelahan. Syuting film terbarunya benar-benar menguras tenaga dan yang ia inginkan hanya sampai di kamarnya dan tidur dengan pulas bahkan tanpa mandi. Tapi begitu ponselnya menunjukkan pemberitahuan sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang ia suka, Luhan seperti mendapatkan tenaga baru. Tidak peduli ia sudah benar-benar jelek karena kelelahan, dengan santai ia keluar dari lokasi syuting dengan berjalan kaki menuju sebuah sepeda yang terparkir di bawah lampu seberang jalan dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah sepeda itu. Mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai ke tujuannya Luhan mengeratkan jaket cokelat yang tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya karena itu memang bukan miliknya melainkan punya Chanyeol yang Baekhyun pinjamkan untuknya barusan begitu tahu kalau gadis itu akan pergi dengan berjalan kaki.

Setelah melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas, Luhan lalu berlari untuk menyebrang dan hampir terpeleset jika Sehun tidak menahannya.

"Ahti-Hati Ru." ( _Hati-Hati Ru)_

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendapati raut khawatir Sehun yang benar-benar ketara di wajah pria itu. Mengabaikan kakinya yang sedikit berdenyut kaget karena hampir terpeleset.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya melainkan kedua telapak tangannya yang mendapatkan kehangatan karena Sehun memasukkan keduanya ke dalam saku jaket pria itu.

"Sehun, ada apa?" tanya Luhan lagi dan masih belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun selain Sehun yang melemparkan senyum paling tampan bagi Luhan. Ia merasakan tangan Sehun ikutan masuk ke dalam salah satu saku jaket pria itu dan ia baru menyadari jika ada sebuah benda lain di dalam sana. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari saku jaketnya bersamaan dengan tangan pria itu yang membawa serta benda lain tersebut.

Hari memang sudah malam dan mereka memang hanya berdiri di bawah cahaya lampu jalan yang bahkan terangnya tidak sampai seberapa jauh, namun Luhan masih bisa mengetahui jika benda lain yang Sehun pegang adalah sebuah kotak yang benar-benar kecil. Pria itu membuka kotak kecil tersebut dan menampilkan sebuah cincin dengan riasan kepala rusa kecil yang benar-benar cantik. Sudut hatinya Luhan tentu saja berharap jika ialah pemilik cincin tersebut maka dengan perlahan dan penuh harap Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ru, jadkhilah hekasihku." ( _Ru, Jadilah kekasihku)._

Oh, jangan tanyakan bagaimana Luhan yang mendadak menangis bahagia begitu mendapati Sehun memakaikan cincin cantik itu di jemari tangannya. Ia lantas memeluk Sehun erat dan mengatakan bahwa ia menerima tawaran menjadi kekasih pria itu dengan sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan beban yang selama ini ia tanggung – _beban perasaan yang digantungkan oleh Sehun_ terlepas begitu saja begitu pria itu berkata dengan perlahan memintanya menjadi kekasih pria itu.

Sehun? Ia tentu saja bahagia mengetahui gadis pujaannya tidak menolaknya sama sekali. Semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar jika gadis itu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Melonggarkan pelukan Luhan pada dirinya, ia kemudian membawa gadis itu ke dalam ciuman panjang penuh cinta pada gadis itu. Ia memang tidak bisa mengatakan banyak kalimat romantis ketika menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan maka ia menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ia punya untuk gadis itu dalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

 _365 chapter 2 officialy end._

Hehe~

Ohoho.. Sebenarnya ini baru dari satu sudut pandang aja, aku belum kasih sudut pandang dari Sehun kan gimana ketika pertama kali ketemu luhan? Pelan-pelan aja gapapa kan flashback hubungan mereka?

Makasih atas repon kalian yaaa! Maafin aku tidak membalas review kalian satu persatu tapi aku selalu baca koook dan terima kasih buat ide-idenya juga.

Oia buat yang menanyakan Sehun itu kenapa bisa kayak gitu jadi ada istilah kekurangan dalam berbicara yaitu _APRAXIA (Developmental Apraxia of Speech)._ Nah ini bisa terjadi sejak anak-anak dan salah satu penyebabnya adalah gangguan pendengaran. Efeknya adalah pada saat dewasa, anak yang menderita apraxia akan sulit mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang. Penyebabnya juga selain gangguan pendengaran juga karena kurang interaksi dengan lingkungan. Ketika di prolog aku sudah menjelaskan bukan kalau sehun sempat mengalami gangguan pendengaran? Begitu deh jadinya.


	4. Chapter 3 : Janji

Chapter 3 : Janji

365

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

" _Selamat tidur Ru."_

"Selamat tidur Hun." Setelah Luhan menyampaikan pesan selamat tidurnya, panggilan jarak jauh itupun terputus meninggalkan helaan rindu Luhan yang masih menyangkut di hatinya. Memang sudah resiko pekerjaannya yang mengharuskan dirinya berpergian lebih sering daripada Sehun yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di Seoul. Kalaupun pria itu pergi keluar negeri maka itu artinya ibunya, Yuri sedang diundang acara fashion Show dan wanita itu membawa serta kekasihnya tersebut. Oh jangan lupa setelah menyandang gelar sebagai _Oh Sehun's Girlfriend_ –Luhan juga selalu menjadi anggota tetap yang turut serta dibawa Yuri di setiap undangannya. Lagipula Yuri senang-senang saja membawa Luhan ke acaranya toh gadis itu bisa berbaur dengan banyak orang berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya diam mengikutinya seperti anak kambing.

Beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan niat berendam menenangkan diri yang ada malah Luhan yang menjadi bertambah dilanda rindu. Segera melepas pakaiannya membiarkan dirinya hanya dibalut pakaian dalam, Luhan berjalan santai menuju kopernya dan membuka benda tersebut untuk mencari sebuah benda yang akan selalu ia bawa jika sedang berpergian jauh – _atau lebih tepatnya ketika jauh dari Sehun._ Kaos berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan tulisan SEHUN dibagian depan melayang begitu saja ke arah tempat tidur. Itu adalah kaos pendek milik Sehun yang sengaja Yuri buatkan atas dasar iseng, ia juga membuatkan Luhan satu buah dengan tulisan LUHAN yang sekarang sengaja Luhan tinggalkan di lemari kamarnya dan Sehun.

 _Siapa tahu pria itu merindukannya sehingga Sehun bisa memakai baju Luhan sebagai gantinya._ Yuri memang sudah mencintai Luhan sebagai anak perempuannya sehingga ia sengaja membuatkan keduanya ukuran yang sama –ukuran Sehun.

15 menit kemudian Luhan sudah selesai dari ritualnya membersihkan diri bukan berendam seperti niat awalnya. Masih membiarkan dirinya dalam balutan baju handuk, si cantik kemudian duduk ditepian tempat tidur sambil memperhatikan baju Sehun yang sengaja ia bentangkan tadi. Walau sudah menelpon pria itu dan berakhir dengan ucapan selamat tidur tetap saja perasaan rindu Luhan padanya tidak berkurang. Biasanya ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sampai malas untuk berpakaian hanya karena rasa kangennya pada Sehun. Biasanya ia akan tidur cepat, mandi cepat dan bekerja dengan baik agar bisa cepat pulang dan bertemu Sehun. Sudah sekitar 10 menit Luhan hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya meratapi perasaan rindunya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Memutuskan untuk segera berpakaian dan istirahat yang ada Luhan malah bergalau ria sepanjang malam. Ia hanya tiduran dibawah selimut sambil menciumi parfum Sehun yang sengaja ia bubuhkan pada kaos pria itu dan melihat foto-foto mereka yang ada diponselnya. Luhan lebih terlihat seperti gadis patah hati ketimbang merindu sang kekasih. Padahal bisa saja ia menelpon pria itu dan merengek seperti biasanya jika ia tidak bisa tidur maka Sehun akan menyanyikan lagu tidur mereka _river flows in you_ menggunakan gumamannya yang seksi –karena memang lagu tersebut tidak memiliki lirik tertentu dan sebagai hasilnya Luhan akan tertidur dengan tenang lalu bangun dengan bahagia esoknya. Namun sekarang ia sudah berjanji untuk mencoba tidak menganggu Sehun tapi yang ada ia malah bimbang semalaman.

Berefek pada mata rusanya yang bertambah sayu pada pagi harinya bonus dengan ocehan Baekhyun.

From : ohdear

 _Baekhyun masih mengomelimu?_

Luhan hanya mendengus membaca pesan Sehun. Pria itu tentu saja tahu pasti jika managernya yang mungil dan cerewet itu pasti mengomelinya tanpa ampun pagi ini.

To : ohdear

 _Ya._

Entah mengapa Luhan malah emosi sendiri dengan Sehun padahal jelas-jelas pria itu tidak salah sama sekali. Ia sendirilah yang salah mengapa tidak tidur semalaman malah bergalau ria karena Sehun. Oh tunggu! Ia menjadi tidak bisa tidur semua karena Sehun maka pria itu jelas harus disalahkan. Jadi benar jika ia emosi sekarang pada Sehun. Tak sampai satu menit dari pesan terakhirnya pada Sehun, ponsel Luhan bergetar menampilkan wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur dengan seksinya tanda pria itu tengah menghubunginya. Walau girang setengah mati, Luhan tetap mengatur dirinya agar terdengar kesal dengan Sehun.

"Halo,"

" _Selamat pagi Ru."_ Mau tidak mau sudut bibir Luhan terangkat tanda ia bahagia mendengar suara Sehun mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Itu hanya sapaan pagi biasa namun sudah mampu membuat hatinya berbunga bahagia. Niatnya untuk kesal dengan Sehun menguap begitu saja seiring dengan sapaan pagi tersebut.

"Sehuuuun. Aku kesal dengan Baekhyun!" Terdengar kekehan Sehun dari ujung sana membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar –kebiasaan yang biasa ia lakukan jika pria itu sudah tertawa mengejeknya yang nantinya akan mendapatkan balasan berupa ciuman dari Sehun tanda permohonan maaf dan bujukan agar Luhan tidak menggoda dengan bibir mengerucut lagi. Luhan berubah menjadi sendu lagi begitu mengingat seberapapun seksinya ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sehun tidak akan bisa menciumnya karena mereka sedang terpisah jarak yang jauh.

" _Ru,"_

"Tidak bisakah kau izin pada atasanmu untuk menjemputku di sini?"

" _Aku sedang ber-usaha. Tung-gu aku ya."_

Luhan berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tunggu apa ya?! Pria itu kan termasuk salah satu pekerja yang mempunyai kebebasan untuk mengerjakan projeknya diluar kantor tapi entah mengapa Sehun suka sekali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor. Bisa sajakan pria itu membawa pekerjaannya bersama ikut dengan Luhan sehingga gadis itu masih bisa tidur dan bangun tidur dipelukan Sehun. Tidak menelan pil rindu seperti sekarang.

"Bawa saja pekerjaanmu kesini Sehuuuun. Aku sudah kangen padamu sekarang." Rajuk Luhan lagi sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya gemas. Luhan tidak mendengar apapun lagi selain gelak tawa Sehun setelah pengakuan rindunya.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?! Kau menyebalkan!" Rajuk Luhan lagi dan membuat Sehun bertambah puas menertawakannya. Pria itu terdengar sangat mengesalkan dengan gelak tawanya yang mengejek Luhan. Sehun memang kekasih sialan!

" _Ru,"_

Luhan tidak berniat menjawab panggilan Sehun. Ia malah meletakan ponselnya di nakas dan mengaktifkan mode _loundspeaker_ sementara ia sendiri berbaring membelakangi ponsel tersebut.

" _Ru,"_

Luhan masih tetap diam sambil memainkan rambutnya yang terurai tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan sehun.

" _Aku juga merindukanmu."_

"Bohong."

" _Tidak."_

"Iya."

Luhan menutup kepalanya dengan selimut dan berteriak kesal di dalam sana sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan gadisnya. Menyenangkan sebenarnya menggoda Luhan yang sedang merajuk namun sekarang sepertinya Luhan bukan sekedar merajuk, ia kesal setengah mati dengan Sehun entah apa sebabnya.

" _Ru,"_

"Apa! Kalau hanya ingin menertawakanku tutup saja telponnya." Luhan berteriak dari dalam selimut yang lantas membuat sehun tertawa setelahnya. Dapat Luhan dengan Sehun sedikit menghela nafas dan setelahnya ia yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun.

" _Ayo menikah."_

Menikah?! Pria itu melamarnya melalui telepon?! Benar-benar manusia gila.

"Kau melamarku?!"

" _Ya."_

"Tidak romantis! Kau melamarku dari-"

" _Aku akan melamarmu dengan sempurna."_

"Sempurnya apanya? Sehun kau bercanda ya?!"

" _Di hari yang sama dengan dua tahun lalu di tempat dan jam yang sama. Aku menunggumu."_ Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang setelah ia mengatakan deretan kalimat panjang yang membuat Luhan terdiam. Pria itu benar-benar akan melamarnya di hari yang sama dengan hari jadi mereka? Hari itu dua hari lagi sejak hari ini dan sialnya pekerjaan Luhan baru selesai pagi harinya. Ia tidak bisa menganggap omongan Sehun sebuah candaan sekarang karena pria itu sudah mengatakan kalimatnya dengan sempurna dan jika Sehun sudah berbicara demikian maka itu tandanya pria itu serius padanya.

"Sehun, kau serius?"

" _Tentu saja. Aku menunggumu."_

"Sehun tapi pekerjaanku mas-"

" _Aku mencintaimu Ru."_

Dan sambungan itu terputus bersamaan dengan teriakan panik Luhan yang segera berlari untuk mandi dan menelpon Baekhyun tanda ia akan bersiap 10 menit lagi. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya agar ia bisa memenuhi janjinya dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

 _365 Chapter 3 officialy end._

Hehe, sebenarnya ini sengaja aku potong sampai situ sih. Gantung parah yak, maapin yak. Soalnya ini ada hubungannya sama chapter sebelumnya dan chapter setelahnya hehe.

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu yaaaa!


	5. Chapter 4 : Di bawah lampu jalan (bag 2)

Chapter 4 : Dibawah Lampu Jalan bag. 2

365

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

Kalau bisa sejak tadi ia sudah melarikan diri dari rumah dan bersembunyi di tempat Dongwoon, tapi apa daya. Semua akses menuju kebebasan sudah direngut oleh sang bunda –Yuri. Sudah sejak seminggu lalu wanita itu menyatakan pernyataan mutlak atas kepemilikan dirinya selama minggu ini. Alasan klasik, apalagi kalau bukan memintanya menjadi fotografer gratis untuk pemotretan model produk terbaru milik ibunya. Bukannya ia tidak mau membantu sang ibu hanya saja Sehun suka kesal sendiri dengan godaan yang sering ia dapatkan dari model-model yang ibunya sewa, mereka akan dengan terang-terangan mengeluarkan feromon penggoda kemudian setelah tahu kalau Sehun itu punya keunikan dari Dongwoon, mereka lantas menarik aroma godaan itu dan menebarkan aura materi yang ketara.

Berakhir dengan bermanis-manis pada sang ibu dan acuh padanya. Duh sudah banyak gadis genit yang berlaku demikian padanya walau Sehun sih cuek-cuek saja. Mereka juga tidak terlalu berhasil menggodanya sih sebenarnya.

"Eomma, apa har-"

"Harus Sehunie, ya tuhan berapa kali aku katakan ganti pakaianmu kau akan bertemu gadis cantik bukan ibu-ibu pedagang daging! Ganti bajumu astaga Tuhanku." Yuri mengurut kepalanya begitu melihat Sehun memasuki kamarnya. Hari itu Sehun sengaja hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek selutut, masih untung selutut niat awalnya ia malah mau pakai celana olahraga dan kaos tanpa lengan tapi daripada model sewaan ibunya malah tergiur padanya ia lalu menganti pakaiannya.

"Ini su-dah rapkhi eomma." Sehun meyakinkan Yuri jika gaya berpakaiannya hari ini sudah yang terbaik, ayolah jangan suruh ia untuk berganti pakaian lagi menggunakan kemeja atau celana panjang jika tidak ingin ia meloncat dari kamarnya dan mengadakan akrobatik dari sana agar bisa keluar dari rumahnya.

Yuri berbalik menghadap meja riasnya lagi berusaha mencari apa saja yang bisa membuat putranya menjadi lebih baik walau setelah ia pikir ulang penampilan Sehun kala itu tidak buruk sama sekali. Memang darah pecinta fashion sudah mengalir kental dalam tubuh kedua putranya sehingga mereka mampu berpakaian dengan sangat baik. Hanya saja, bagi Yuri modelnya kali ini adalah seorang yang spesial, seorang aktris kesukaan negara dan sedikit banyak dalam hatinya Yuri menginginkan si model menaruh hati pada Sehun. Tapi kalau Sehun hanya berpenampilan seperti sekarang apa ia bisa menarik perhatian aktris itu?

Sebuah sisir menarik perhatiannya sehingga Yuri mengambilnya dan berjalan ke arah putranya yang sudah tiduran dengan kaki menjuntai ke lantai di atas tempat tidurnya. Anak bungsunya itu sedang asik bermain game dan tidak menyadari kedatangan Yuri.

"Sehunie," Panggilan Yuri membuat Sehun kembali ke alam nyata dan menghentikan permainannya. Ia kemudian melihat sang ibu yang sudah berdiri di dekat kakinya dengan tangan terjulur tanda ia harus bangun sekarang. Yuri memang tidak berkata apapun, setelah melihat Sehun duduk dengan tenang di tempat tidurnya ia kemudian mendekat dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Sehun, menyisirnya dan merapikan surai hitam tersebut dengan sayang.

Suasana haru tersebut datang tiba-tiba memasuki hati Yuri ketika jari cantiknya tenggelam dalam helaian rambut hitam Sehun. Sudah dua puluh tiga tahun sejak kelahiran Sehun ke dunia ini dan ini adalah pertama kalinya lagi ia menyisirkan rambut putra bungsunya tersebut. Sehun sudah tidak mengizinkan Yuri ikut campur urusan rambutnya sejak ia masuk sekolah menengah atas, setelah melihat Dongwoon yang dengan bebas mengatur rambutnya membuat Sehun juga ingin seperti sang kakak. Sementara Yuri uring-uringan saat itu berbeda dengan Hyunjeong yang malah tertawa puas melihat protes Sehun saat sang ibu mengacak rambutnya kala itu.

Sehunnya sekarang sudah besar, badan anak manja itu tumbuh dengan sangat baik bahkan ia menjadi manusia paling tinggi dirumah mengalahkan Dongwoon dan suaminya. Kulitnya yang benar-benar putih membuat Yuri merasa iri setengah mati pada Sehun. Badannya juga selalu terawat dengan baik, berat badan yang ideal membuat Yuri bangga pada diri sendiri melihat keberhasilan Sehun merawat diri. Lepas dari penampilannya, Sehun yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya adalah seorang pria manja berusia 23 tahun yang sedang asik-asiknya meniti karir sebagai arsitek muda dan fotografer. Sehunnya sekarang bukan lagi anak kecil manja yang senang mengganggu Dongwoon dan Hyunjeong saat ia butuh teman bermain, bukan putra kecilnya yang mengendap masuk ke kamarnya dan bermain dengan koleksi lipsticknya untuk menggambar di tembok dan kaca rias. Sehunnya sekarang adalah pria yang siap memasang badannya untuk melindungi siapapun yang ia sayangi dari bahaya, Sehun yang senang menggodanya, Sehun yang sering di goda banyak wanita.

Sehunnya, Oh Sehunnya sudah Dewasa sekarang.

Tanpa sadar Yuri menitikkan air matanya ketika semua kenangan masa kecil Sehun masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Ia kemudian memeluk Sehun yang terkejut mendapati sang ibu sudah menangis di pucuk kepalanya.

"Eomma, ada apkha?"

Yuri hanya diam tak berniat menjawab ucapan Sehun dan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada putranya tersebut. Kenangan itu sangat berharga dan semuanya berputar begitu saja membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang. Sudah banyak waktu yang berlalu dan ia masih merasa belum berhasil untuk membuat Sehun bahagia seutuhnya.

"Eomma, aku akan meng-gan-ti bajuku."

"Jangan menangis."

Yuri hanya tersenyum mendapati Sehun yang mulai panik terdengar dari nada suaranya. Sadar akan riasannya yang bisa saja rusak karena air mata, Yuri melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun setelah sebelumnya menyeka air matanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah tampan. Jadilah pria tampan untukku hari ini, bisakan?" Senyum Yuri begitu manis sehingga membuat Sehun ikutan mengangguk patuh atas perintah sang ibu. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti kaosnya dengan kemeja santai sementara Yuri sibuk membenahi riasannya.

Memang pada dasarnya Sehun ingin kabur dari rumah dan bermain sepeda maka setelah berganti pakaian ia kembali merengek pada sang ibu untuk mengizinkannya kabur hari ini dan bermain sepeda. Yuri tentu saja tidak mengizinkan itu semua terjadi, tidak sebelum Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan –tamunya hari ini. Maka dengan menguatkan hati dan imannya agar tidak goyah dengan semua rengekkan manja Sehun, Yuri menuruni tangga dan mengingatkan Sehun agar anak itu tidak merengek seperti sekarang.

Ayolah Luhan sudah dibawah, duduk dengan anggun tapi Sehun masih merengek seperti bayi membuatnya pusing.

"Berhenti merengek sayang. Malu pada umurmu." Ujar Yuri sembari menuruni tangga. Ia berjalan lebih cepat dari Sehun agar anak itu tidak bisa menarik bajunya manja.

"Eommaaaaa~ Ayolah."

"Diamlah- Oh kalian sudah datang." Sapa Yuri saat ia melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri dari duduk mereka. Ia kemudian menyalami kedua tamunya membuat Sehun terdiam di belakangnya. Ibunya memang menyebalkan. Ia tidak bilang jika modelnya hari itu adalah Luhan, aktris kesukaannya dan Dongwoon. Mereka bahkan akan bertengkar siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi kekasih Luhan jika sudah melihat gadis itu di layar televisi.

"Maafkan aku agak terlambat menemui kalian." Yuri tersenyum bersalah dan segera mendapat penolakan dari Luhan juga Baekhyun. Kedua gadis itu malah mengatakan tidak ada masalah jika saja Yuri terlambat menemui mereka dengan alasan Luhan sama sekali tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun hari ini. Setelah melemparkan senyum terima kasih kepada kedua tamunya, Yuri beralih melihat putra bungsunya yang masih berdiri diam di ujung sofa.

"Sehun mau duduk di sebelah ibu atau-" ucapannya Yuri terhenti begitu ia melihat Sehun mendekat ke arahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

" _Aku akan menjadi tampan untuk Luhan."_ Bisik Sehun pada Yuri yang lantas membuat wanita itu tersenyum. Ia bukannya tidak tahu jika kedua putra kerajaannya begitu menyukai Luhan bahkan diam-diam ia sering mendengar obrolan malam Dongwoon dan Sehun perihal kecantikan Luhan saat mereka sama-sama melihat foto Luhan dari majalah. Yuri lalu mengangguk menyetujui ide Sehun dan membiarkan putranya kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap. Yah semoga saja ia benar-benar menjadi tampan.

Meninggalkan sang ibu dengan Luhan yang cantik dan managernya di ruang tamu, Sehun berjalan cepat sembari menggerutu tentang kebodohannya hari ini. Kalau tadi Sehun kesal karena ditahan sang ibu tidak bisa pergi keluar, sekarang Sehun sebal sendiri kenapa tidak patuh pada Yuri untuk menjadi pria tampan. Kalau begini rasanya ia ingin mengurung diri di kamar, bersembunyi di balik selimut –malu.

 _Eomma menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau tamunya Luhan sih?! Aku kan terlihat konyol kalau begini ish._

Brak!

Selesai menutup pintu kamar dengan nafas terburu, Sehun kemudian langsung berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya dan membongkar semua isinya untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas di hadapan Luhan. Ia harus tampan benar-benar tampan kalau bisa sampai Luhan mimisan melihatnya tapi setelah sepuluh menit membongkar isi lemari, tidak ada satu pakaianpun yang menurut Sehun pantas di matanya. Padahal ia merupakan tipe orang yang senang menyimpan pakaian dengan berbagai macam warna dan bahan serta model tapi mengapa hari ini semua tampak sama? Sehun jadi kesal sendiri setelah melihat dirinya dari pantulan cermin menyadari bahwa ia tampak seperti anak sekolahan ketimbang remaja 20tahunan.

Membaringkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur lemas, Sehun memejamkan matanya memutar otaknya bagaimana agar ia bisa tampil sempurna demi Luhan. Tapi setelah sekian lama berpikir yang muncul malah rasa takut jika gadis itu akan menolaknya seperti yang sudah-sudah, selepas menebar pesona lalu menariknya lagi. Sehun kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang terselip di saku celana dan menghubungi seseorang yang paling bisa ia andalkan.

Dongwoo, sang kakak.

" _Ada apa? Tumben sekali menelponku."_ Seru Dongwoon tanpa ada salam pembuka ataupun Halo setelah dua kali nada tunggu terdengar. Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan kakaknya yang demikian. Sudah biasa, mereka memang jarang bertukar sapaan jika di telepon, langsung saja pada intinya.

"Luhan di rumah."

" _Luhan memang di- APA?! LUHAN DIRUMAH KAU BILANG?!"_ Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga begitu Dongwoon berteriak heboh.

"Aku bisa tuli."

" _Ulangi sekali lagi jika kau tidak berbohong kalau Luhan rusa cantik nan seksi itu ada dirumah kita."_ Sehun memutar matanya malas mendengar permintaan aneh Dongwoon. Tentu saja ia masih sayang telinga dan hidupnya untuk berbohong pada Dongwoon perihal kedatangan Luhan.

"Aku bersumpah."

" _Demi?"_

"Ketampananku."

" _Aku juga tampan."_

"ABS ku."

" _Punyaku lebih indah. Appa saja iri padaku."_ Sehun membuat raut ingin muntah mendengar ucapan Dongwoon. Kalau pria itu tidak punya ABS yang bagus, pecat saja dari dunia taekwondo.

"Kulitku kalau begitu."

Dongwoon mendengus kasar bahkan Sehun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, _"Baiklah anak setan. Kau putih dan menang. Lalu apa hal pentingnya?"_

Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia juga bingung bagian mana pentingnya kedatangan Luhan kerumah dengan telponnya sekarang, namun setelah secara tak sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan wajahnya di cermin, Sehun jadi ingat tujuan awalnya menghubungi Dongwoon.

"Aku malu."

Dongwoon hanya diam mendengar ucapan adiknya barusan. Ia bukannya tidak memahami apa arti kata 'malu' yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Walau sering beradu mulut memperebutkan siapa yang pantas menjadi pasangan tidur sehidup semati Luhan, Dongwoon tahu jika adiknya benar-benar jatuh cinta dalam pesona Luhan yang sesungguhnya. Ia tentu saja tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk kepada seseorang yang disukainya dan itulah yang Sehun rasakan. Adik laki-lakinya menyukai Luhan dalam arti yang sebenarnya dan Sehun tidak ingin mempermalukan diri sendiri di hadapan gadis itu.

" _Sehun,"_

"Aku.. tidak tahu harus ber-pakai-an sep-erti apa hyung."

" _Jadi dirimu sendiri. Buatlah aku bangga dengan menaklukan Luhan melalui pesona alami dirimu sendiri."_

"Kalau Luhan.. ji-jik?"

" _Itu artinya ia memang seorang aktris yang berhasil. Lakukan saja, jadi dirimu sendiri. Aku tutup ya, aku ingin dengar berita baik saat pulang nanti."_ Panggilan siang itu terputus dengan senyum bahagia Sehun diiringi dengan matanya yang berkabut akibat air mata. Mudah saja, ia terharu dengan ucapan Dongwoon.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar gug-gup hyung! Dia-dia-dia maniiis sekali." Senyum Sehun mengembang begitu ia menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi tadi siang saat pemotretan. Tiga jam bersama Luhan menahan rasa gugupnya mati-matian, Sehun berhasil melewatinya dengan sempurna bahkan ia bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan melempar pandangan ke arahnya. Bolehkan Sehun berharap pandangan itu berarti baik?

"Itu baru adikku!" Dongwoon menarik leher Sehun, memeluknya erat sembari mengusak rambutnya semangat.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Dongwoon penasaran. Ia benar-benar senang melihat Sehun yang sejak tadi tersenyum bahagia, binar itu tidak redup bahkan sampai malam tiba.

"Kami tidak banyak bicara."

"Lalu?"

"Dia tersenyum manis."

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak memegang tangannya atau meminta kontaknya begitu?" Dongwoon lantas memukul kepala Sehun begitu pria itu menggeleng polos.

"Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya kau meminta kontaknya. Siapa tahu kau bisa mengajaknya berkencan."

"Ber- apa?!" Sehun tidak percaya dengan mulut kakaknya yang suka sembarangan bicara. Berkencan dari mana? Cukup tidak mendapat pandangan jijik saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur sampai kelangit. Apa ia harus meminta angin surga juga dengan mengajak Luhan berkencan?! Dongwoon memang pria gila.

"Ish kau ini. Kalau kau terus begini kudoakan Luhan cepat hamil anak duda kaya yang tua." Oceh Dongwoon sembari membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Sehun sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan senyum-senyum tak jelas –maklum sedang bertukar pesan dengan gadis pujaanya, Eunhae.

"Hyung! Jangan menyebalkan!" Sehun memukulkan gulingnya ke arah wajah Dongwoon yang lantas membuat Dongwoon tertawa. Ia benar-benar puas menertawai Sehun yang sekarang sedang asik memukulinya dengan guling dan bahkan beberapa boneka kecil berbentuk boneka berwajah datar berwarna cokelat muda ke arahnya. Setelah melihat Sehun yang masih terengah-engah karena sibuk melemparinya dengan benda-benda dari tempat tidurnya, Dongwoon kemudian berbalik untuk menyerang Sehun. Ia menarik leher Sehun dan mulai membuat adik laki-lakinya tersebut terkurung dengan lengannya sementara tangannya yang satu lagi sibuk menggelitiki pinggang Sehun. Sementara mereka berdua sibuk saling menyerang dan membalas satu sama lain, Yuri beserta Hyungjeong sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sehun yang terbuka tanpa kedua manusia itu sadari.

"Kau harus menghentikan mereka sebelum putramu mengadu." Yuri menekankan kata Putramu pada Hyunjeong menandakan jika suaminya tersebut harus melerai kegiatan putra mereka sebelum si bungsu mengadu. Hyunjeong hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yuri lantas berjalan ke arah tempat tidur untuk memisahkan Dongwoon dan Sehun. Dulu sekitar 15 tahun lalu ketika Dongwoon masih 10 tahun dan Sehun 8 tahun, wajah keduanya akan memerah karena menangis dan emosi belum lagi pipi keduanya akan membekas air mata yang sudah hampir mengering juga keringat yang banjir di pelipis juga rambut keduanya namun sekarang yang Hyunjeong dapatkan adalah kedua jagoannya yang memerah sibuk mengatur nafas karena kelelahan bercanda.

 _Times changes everything._

"Sehunnie, eomma minta tolong satu hal lagi ya." Sehun memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan ibunya. Permintaan sang bunda kalau bukan tentang pemotretan pasti tentang ia yang menjadi modelnya. Sehun bisa apa? Menolak dengan ancaman sepedanya hilang roda? Tidaklah! Sehun masih sayang sepedanya yang ia beli mati-matian dengan uang gaji pertamanya sebagai arsitek.

"Ini undangan peluncuran produk yang tadi dibintangi Luhan. Tolong datang dengan tampan ya."

Jangan tanya bagaimana Sehun setelah ia membaca undangan tersebut kalau bukan berteriak girang setengah mati bahkan ia tak segan mencium pipi Dongwoon dan Hyunjeong meski berakhir dengan pukulan di punggungnya karena Dongwoon yang geli.

Pesta itu begitu menyenangkan apalagi untuk Sehun. Matanya sejak tadi tidak berhenti memandangi Luhan yang datang dengan sangat cantik dan manis hari itu. Sebuah gaun berwarna hijau emerald tanpa lengan membuat Sehun nyaris mati karena terpesona. Bentuk tubuh si cantik yang menggoda terlihat begitu sempurna, rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang biarkan tergerai menutupi punggung si rusa yang terbuka seksi sedangkan sebagai heels berwarna senada mengangkat derajatnya sebagai wanita. Sehun bersumpah akan membawa Luhan ke dalam kamarnya kalau saja pesta ini diadakan di rumahnya.

Luhan terus melemparkan senyum manisnya untuk semua tamu yang datang pada acara tersebut. Sedikit bercengkrama dengan mereka membuatnya lupa akan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya. Luhan terlihat sedikit terkejut namun ia masih bisa menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna.

"Hai Sehun."

 _Ya tuhan suaranya lembut sekali._

Sekuat tenaga Sehun untuk tidak mimisan di tempat atau pusing karena gugup. Berbekal pelajarannya dengan Dongwoon selama dua hari kemarin, Sehun melemparkan senyumannya untuk Luhan begitu gadis itu selesai menyapanya. Seorang pelayan berjalan melewati mereka membuat Sehun meletakan gelas minumannya pada nampan dan mendekati Luhan dengan yakin. Ia kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk pinggang Luhan yang kemudian menariknya mendekat, sengaja ia mendekatkan wajah dan kepalanya ke arah telinga dan leher si cantik, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan untuk menebarkan pesona sementara dengan sempurnanya ia memuji Luhan,

"Kau cantik."

Setelah itu jangan tanya mengapa Yuri dan Hyunjeong terus menerus melemparkan senyum bahagia mereka begitu pasangan itu mendapati putra bungsunya tengah membiarkan seorang gadis memeluk mesra lehernya sementara tubuh si cantik sudah nyaman dalam pelukan si bungsu.

Hari terus berganti waktu terus berlalu, hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan pun semakin membaik dari hari ke hari. Namun pagi ini keluarga OH harus menerima keadaan dimana pangeran kecil mereka sedang dalam mode 'merajuk' sejak tadi. Semua perlengkapan sudah siap namun apa daya jika mata tak sanggup terbuka yang ada ia melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengantarkan Luhan ke bandara. Ok, bersiaplah ia harus menahan rindu untuk tidak bertemu si cantik selama tiga hari karena Luhan tengah menghadiri pekerjaan di Paris.

"Jangan tekuk wajahmu atau telur itu akan berubah menjadi ayam lagi." Yuri mulai mengomeli Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya duduk sambil cemberut memandangi sarapannya.

"Mengapa eomma ti-dak membangun-kanku!" Rajuk Sehun sambil menenggalamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya di meja.

"Kalau dengan membangunkanmu bisa menghasilkan anak, aku sudah punya satu tim sepak bola kalau begitu." Yuri memang suka menggoda Sehun yang tengah merajuk, bukan malah membujuknya seperti kebanyakan orang. Melihat Sehun yang semakin kesal akan membuat Yuri mendapatkan lagi Sehun kecilnya yang manja dan itu menyenangkan. Sementara itu Hyunjeong dan Dongwoon baru saja tiba dari halaman belakang dan bersiap untuk ikut sarapan bersama. Kalau Hyungjeong merasa heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada putra bungsunya beda halnya dengan Dongwoo yang sudah fasih akan keadaan Sehun. Sedikit merasa bersalah sih karena membuat adiknya tersebut harus bergadang semalaman sehingga membuatnya kesiangan pagi ini namun apa daya, toh semalam Sehun juga begitu semangat bermain game bersama.

"Kalau kau bertanya padaku ada apa dengan pangeran muda kita, yang bisa kukatakan hanya ia sedang kehilangan waktu berburu rusa." Hyungjeong tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar Yuri menjawab keheranannya atas tingkah Sehun pagi ini. Hyungjeong malah berusaha tidak tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang bertambah kesal sementara Yuri dengan santai menyantap sarapannya tanpa peduli tatapan sebal si bungsu.

Merasa bersalah dengan keadaan Sehun, Dongwoon tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan sebuah ide yang mugkin akan membuat Sehun sedikit membaik. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar sang adik dan mengambil benda yang menjadi akar idenya hari ini. Setelah dapat ia langsung meluncur menuju meja makan menghiraukan tatapan heran ayah dan ibunya.

"Ini," Dongwoon menyodorkan ponsel Sehun ke hadapannya membuat si empunya ponsel mengernyit heran.

"Apa?"

"Gunakan otakmu dan jadilah pengguna _smartphone_ yang cerdas." Setelahnya ia menyerahkan ponsel itu ke tangan Sehun yang sedang berpikir namun kemudian wajah pangeran muda OH tersebut langsung berseri. Dengan cepat ia mengerti maksud sang kakak dan melaksanankannya dengan baik.

 _To : LHN_

 _Selamat pagi Xiao Ru! Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke bandara ya. Aku bangun kesiangan karena begadang melawan Dongwoon hyung semalam. Hati-hati, cepat pulang lalu kita bermain lagi._

.

.

"Aku senang kau datang." Sehun tidak membalas perkataan Luhan dengan suara namun membalasnya dengan satu senyuman serta anggukan ringan yang serta merta diterima Luhan dengan wajah sumringahnya. Tangan kanan si cantik kemudian beralih mengambil satu cup kopi yang Sehun arahkan kepadanya dan tak lupa berterima kasih atasnya. Jangan dikira Sehun tidak bahagia melihat si cantik yang sekarang tengah meminum kopinya dengan tenang. Menunggu sampai pegal demi menyambut kedatangan Luhan sudah terbayar dengan sempurna. Ditinggal tiga hari oleh Luhan membuat Sehun semakin terpesona dengan aktris itu. Kalau ia mau, bisa saja sekarang tangannya sudah bertengger dengan manis di pinggang si canti namun ia masih sadar diri akan siapa dirinya dan apa status mereka berdua. Sejak semalam demi menjemput Luhan di bandara, Sehun sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini, sengaja tidak bermain game bersama Dongwoon, mencuci mobilnya –padahal mobilnya selalu bersih karena ia malas memakainya, menyetel alarm agar tidak kesiangan, bahkan saking gugupnya Sehun sampai mandi dua kali karena takut dia bau.

Tidak ada tangan yang bertaut mesra hanya ada Sehun berjalan di depan dengan Luhan yang menjadi ekornya. Mereka berjalan santai menuju mobil Sehun yang sudah terparkir sempurna di tempatnya dan menunggu Baekhyun yang bertambah masam saja wajahnya. Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tenang takut Luhan mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan hanya karena melihat Luhan terkekeh melihat Baekhyun tanpa berniat membantu manajer sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut.

"Dasar rusa centil menyebalkan. Kau menculik Leonardo DI Caprio ya dalam kopermu! Berat sekali tahu!" Baekhyun menyemburkan emosinya dalam satu ocehan panjang tanpa jeda yang lantas membuat Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama tersenyum puas. Meninggalkan Luhan yang asik tertawa diatas penderitaan Baekhyun, Sehun mendekati gadis itu dan membantunya memasukkan bawaan mereka.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Kalau aku boleh memberikan saran jauhi saja rusa kecentilan di sana itu ya. Kau akan kerepotan setengah mati kalau hidup dengannya." Gerutu Baekhyun lagi yang hanya di balas senyuman oleh Sehun.

 _Aku tidak akan kerepotan kok Baek, sungguh._

"Tentu saja. Benarkan Hun?" Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil hanya mengerut tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja di debatkan oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Semenjak mengenal mereka berdua –atau Luhan lebih tepatnya, hari-hari Sehun tidak pernah sepi dari ejekan dan perang mulut dua gadis beda usia tersebut. Sedikit banyak ia bersyukur dengan keadaan yang ia alami sekarang setidaknya harinya lebih memiliki warna dari sekedar bertemu dengan teman-teman orang tua dan kakaknya saja.

"Mengangguk saja Hun." Pinta Luhan setelah mendapati Sehun yang diam saja.

"Jangan Hun kau akan masuk neraka kalau berbohong." Sambung baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Jangan pengaruhi Sehun!" rajuk Luhan yang kemudian berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Hun bagaimana menyebalkannya gadis itu? Ya Tuhan kumohon lindungi Sehun dari siluman rusa yang mengincar keperjakaannya."

Bugh!

"Byun Baek memang Setan!" Luhan melemparkan tas tangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang dengan mudah di hindari oleh gadis itu. Sementara Baekhyun ia sudah tertawa sampai sakit perut melihat ulah Luhan.

.

.

Bercermin dua kali, menarik nafas dan kembali bercermin lagi, bernafas lalu bercermin lagi. Sejak tadi hanya itu yang Sehun lakukan demi penampilan sempurnanya malam ini. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan karena takut ancaman Dongwoon menjadi kenyataan – _doa Dongwoon agar Luhan hamil duda anak dua yang tua._ Sebenarnya lebih dari semua itu, Sehun sendiri tidak bisa mengambarkan alasan mengapa ia ingin menyatakan perasaanya pada Luhan dan menjadikan gadis itu kekasihnya. Mungkin alasan klasik yang selalu ayahnya katakan jika sedang menggoda ibunya –Sehun mencintai Luhan, kalau bukan karena cinta kasih lalu hal apalagi?

Sebenarnya hari ini tidak sepenuhnya sempurna bagi Sehun. Pagi hari yang biasa namun berganti menjadi kesialan saat ayahnya dengan seenak hidupnya memakai mobilnya dan belum kembali sampai sore tadi sementara ia sudah harus mengambil cincin pesanannya untuk Luhan. Berniat meminjam mobil sang ibu yang ada malah ia disuruh untuk mengantarkan sekaligus menemani Sang ratu berbelanja dan kopi darat bersama beberapa kenalannya. Saat meminta tolong Dongwoon, kakak lak-lakinya yang sialan itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan melancarkan doa-doa sialannya untuk Sehun semakin membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati. Hingga pada akhirnya saat sudah kembali dari menemani ibunya kopi darat ia segera kabur memakai mobil sang ibu menghiraukan teriakan Yuri di belakangnya.

Hasil ulahnya, saat Hyungjeong kembali kunci mobil Sehun ditahan Yuri dan baru akan dikembalikan pada waktu yang ditentukan, sementara Dongwoon dengan santainya mengatakan ia akan menginap dirumah kekasihnya.

 _Dasar keluarga setan!_ Umpat Sehun saat ia menyaksikan Yuri menyita kunci mobilnya.

Setelah pertimbangan yang matang, Sehun memutuskan memakai sepadanya untuk bisa pergi ke lokasi syuting Luhan. Masa bodo deh ia beku karena kedinginan atau terpeleset nanti yang penting ia bisa sampai di tempat Luhan dengan selamat. Penuh perjuangan dan keringat sampai-sampai Sehun berdoa agar ia tidak bau keringat, Sehun akhirnya sampai di lokasi syuting Luhan. Hari sudah benar-benar gelap hingga Sehun memilih menunggu Luhan di bawah lampu jalan yang cukup terang.

Itung-itung juga membawa hawa romantis.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu Luhan yang sebelumnya sempat Sehun kabari melalui pesan singkat, akhirnya gadis idaman Sehun itu muncul juga. Ia menggunakan jaket yang kebesaran ditubuhnya namun karena cinta itu membutakannya maka di mata Sehun luhan tetaplah memukau. Gadis itu berlari menyebrang jalan dan sempat terpeleset saat sampai di hadapannya.

"Ahti-Hati Ru." ( _Hati-Hati Ru)_

"Ada apa?"

Luhan tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya melainkan kedua telapak tangannya yang mendapatkan kehangatan karena Sehun memasukkan keduanya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Sehun, ada apa?" tanya Luhan lagi dan masih belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun selain Sehun yang melemparkan senyum paling tampan bagi Luhan. Sehun ikut memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket demi menggenggam tangan Luhan juka mengambil cincin pesanannya. Setelah itu ia segera menarik keluar tangan Luhan bersamaan dengan cincin tersebut.

Hari memang sudah malam dan mereka memang hanya berdiri di bawah cahaya lampu jalan yang bahkan terangnya tidak sampai seberapa jauh, Sehun membuka kotak kecil tersebut dan menampilkan sebuah cincin dengan riasan kepala rusa kecil yang benar-benar cantik. Dengan tenang Sehun melemparkan senyumnya untuk Luhan dan menyatakan semuanya,

"Ru, jadkhilah hekasihku." ( _Ru, Jadilah kekasihku)._

Oh, jangan tanyakan bagaimana gugupnya Sehun saat memakaikan cincin itu di jermari Luhan, berharap gadis itu tidak menamparnya atau memakinya saat itu juga karena lancang menyatakan cinta padanya. Sehun nyaris menangis saat mendapati Luhan memeluknya erat dan menerima perasaannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Melonggarkan pelukan Luhan pada dirinya, ia kemudian membawa gadis itu ke dalam ciuman panjang penuh cinta pada gadis itu. Ia memang tidak bisa mengatakan banyak kalimat romantis ketika menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan maka ia menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ia punya untuk gadis itu dalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

 _365 chapter 4 officialy end._

Cie haloooo!

Ini dari sudut pandang Sehun niiih~ udah panjang kan? Hehe

Lebih banyak narasi ketimbang kalimat percakapan ya? Soalnya kan sehun pribadi yang malu-malu gitu disini kan, banyak bertindak ketimbang berbicara. Jadi imbang nah sama pribadi Luhan yang aktif dan ganas hehe.

* * *

 ** _Review Replay – Chapter 4 kkk_**

 _Chenma : Adain gak yaaaak kkkk~ Ada kok doain aja yak gak panas dingin pas bikin (kebiasaan baca ketimbang bikin hehe)_

 _Ruixi1 : Mereka sweet kan hoho, makasih ya reviewnya cantik_

 _Guest 1 : kamu juga imut kok_

 _Kimhyunie: gapapa kan sayang sehunnya ganti karakter dulu hehe. Sekali kali kita liat sehun mode lain yak hoho_

 _Rikha-chan : Sehun romantisnya kalau udah di ranjang HAHAHA_

 _Whoami: ini gak digantung kok maapin yak_

 _Selenia Oh : makasih yak dukungan dan semangatnya yeyeye_

 _Sehunluhan 0494 : sudah dilanjutkan ya sayangku_

 _Rly: Semoga kamu juga cepet dilamar ya (entah sama siapa dah kkk)_

 _Sanmayy88 : enggak kok cantik, ini masih lanjut Cuma memang disetiap akhir chapter aku kasih official end untuk chapter itu aja gitu hehe_

 _Juna Oh : Jangan jahaaaaaat : ((((((( ini udah dilanjutin kaaan hoho._

 _BunnyJoon : siap sayang tunggu aja nikahan hunhan yaaa_

 _Deerbee : belom tamat koook hehe. Sengaja di setiap akhir chapter aku kasih officialy end untuk chapter itu aja. Gak gantung kok –kan gak enak digantungin *malah curhat astaga lord T_T_

 _Lottus : enggak kok ringan aja yak. Lagi nyari momen asik buat ena ena nih hehe_

 _Sehunnie 94 : ok cantik dilanjut cus_

 _Luhan1220 : siap cantik dilanjut ini cus_

 _Ohxiselu : makasiiiih (tebar kecup kecup) ini sudah panjang belom? Udahkan yak hehe. Siap cantik ntar kita intip bareng ena ena mereka yak_

 _Milkyhun : siap cantik cus dilanjut_


	6. Chapter 5 : ILY - Luhan's Part

Chapter 5 : ILY – Luhan's Part.

365

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

Tidak ada hal yang tidak Luhan syukuri pada setiap detik kehidupannya. Sejak ia lahir hingga sekarang ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak lupa berdoa kepada Tuhan, berterima kasih padanya atas semua yang telah Penciptanya itu berikan. Luhan benar-benar berterima kasih atas kasih sayang keluarga yang ia dapatkan tak pernah hilang, ia juga selalu bersyukur atas rupanya yang cantik ditambah dengan jenjang karirnya yang sukses. Tidak ada yang tidak luput dari doanya setiap hari termasuk limpahan nikmat untuk memiliki kisah cinta yang romantis.

Seoul, 02.30 A.M

Luhan berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin agar tidak menganggu mimpi indah pria yang tengah terlelap dihadapannya sekarang. Setiap malam entah apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, Luhan selalu terbangun tepat pukul setengah tiga pagi. Mata cantiknya akan selalu berbinar segar dan melakukan kegiatan yang menjadi rutinitasnya sekarang. Memandangi wajah Sehun yang tengah tertidur, mengagumi pahatan indah yang Tuhan limpahkan pada wajah tampan kekasihnya tersebut. Pria dua puluh lima tahun yang matang itu sedang menyelami mimpi indahnya dengan tangan yang memeluk indah tubuh mungil Luhan. Nafasnya yang tenang membuat Luhan selalu ingin menangis haru mengetahui pria itu masih hidup sampai ia membuka mata lagi. Degup jantung yang teratur membuat Luhan selalu ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi.

Hubungan percintaan mereka memang tidak semulus yang orang lain lihat. Ia memulai segalanya dengan perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah. Mata Luhan mulai berkabut mengingat awal perjalanan mereka. Mulai dari bertukar pesan meskipun berada di satu ruangan yang sama karena 'keistimewaan' yang Sehun miliki hingga saling bertukar ejekan karena pria itu sudah mulai lancar berbicara. Hubungan cinta mereka dimulai dari sebuah pernyataan manis di bawah lampu jalan hingga lamaran mendadak Sehun di sambungan telepon jarak jauh mereka. Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran juga mereka lalui, mulai dari Sehun yang malu dengan keadaan dirinya dan sering membandingkan dirinya dengan lawan main Luhan hingga si gadis yang cemburu dengan rekan kerja si pria yang sering terlihat lebih menggoda dibandingkan dirinya.

Luhan membawa jemarinya mengusap kepala Sehun lembut ketika pria itu bergerak gelisah secara mendadak dan membuatnya tersenyum. Kekasihnya memang bertubuh besar, tinggi atletis dengan darah model yang begitu kental namun dibalik itu semua ia tetap seorang bayi besar yang menggemaskan. Luhan tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Sehun yang akan menggelung dirinya manja ketika pria itu tahu kalau ia harus pergi keluar kota bahkan negeri untuk pekerjaanya, akan merajuk jika Luhan sengaja meminum bubble teanya sampai habis, akan mengamuk lucu jika Luhan menganggunya.

 _Look in my eyes,_

 _Can you see my heartbeat?_

Jemari Luhan tak sengaja mengenai bagian pelipis pria itu dan merasakan sebuah luka yang membekas disana. Ia tentu paham bekas luka apa yang ada disana, itu adalah luka pertama yang didapatkan Sehun di wajahnya dan itu hadiah dari salah satu penggemarnya yang tidak suka akan hubungan mereka. Seorang pria gila yang begitu terobsesi dengannya menyerang Sehun ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari toko buku untuk membeli komik kesukaan Sehun. Pria gila itu menyerang Sehun dengan sebuah balok kayu kecil hingga membuat kekasihnya harus mendapati jahitan di pelipisnya, belum cukup dengan penyerangan pria itu juga mendorong Sehun yang kesakitan akibat serangannya hingga terjatuh dan mengatakan kalimat hinaan untuk Sehun dan Luhan memberikan satu tamparan untuk manusia brengsek itu ketika mulut sialannya meludahi Sehun. Itu adalah luka pertama Sehun dan kekerasan pertama yang Luhan lakukan demi melindungi kekasihnya.

Setelahnya? Luhan bersyukur tidak ada lagi penyerangan yang terjadi baik untuknya ataupun Sehun setelah ia mengeluarkan statment jika ia memang mencintai Sehun atas apa yang ada pada Sehun. Tanpa sadar Luhan menangis mengingat beratnya percintaan mereka saat masih diumur jagung dan sekarang saat dunia sudah menerima mereka, rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak di hadapan Tuhan berterima kasih padanya. Terima kasih karena sudah memberikannya kekuatan untuk mempertahankan cintanya dan terima kasih karena sudah membuat Sehun bertahan bersamanya.

Perlahan Luhan membawa dirinya mendekat ke arah wajah Sehun dan memberikan ciuman panjangnya pada dahi pria itu. Air matanya ikut mengalir dalam ciumannya yang bertabur doa atas cintanya pada Sehun.

" _Yes. Yes i do Sehun. Thank you for loving me. I'll always be yours."_

.

.

.

 _365 chapter 5 officialy end._

Haloooo!

Ini baru dari sudut pandang Luhan yaaaak, tungguin aja ILY dari sudut pandang Sehun hehe. Sejujurnya ini hanya 650an kata aja kok, pendek betul._. anggep aja bonus sekalian pemanasan sebelum adegan panas kkkkkk.


	7. Chapter 6 : Cemburu Menguras Hati

Chapter 6 : Cemburu Menguras Hati

365

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

EXO Members

Romance, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

Piip!

Cklek!

"Hun?"

Itulah kata pertama yang akan selalu terdengar dari mulut Luhan ketika ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia akan selalu memanggil Sehun tidak peduli apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan karena yang ia butuhkan hanya suara sang pria untuk memastikan jika kekasihnya yang sialan tampan itu tidak nakal selama ia pergi. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan sih Luhan berlaku demikian, pasalnya ia masih terbayang-bayang kejadian beberapa bulan lalu yang membuatnya dan Sehun bertengkar karena pria itu tidak ada ketika Luhan pulang tapi malah pergi dengan seorang wanita.

Pada dasarnya Luhan memang bukan gadis posesif hanya saja yang menjadi biang pertengkarannya dengan Sehun waktu itu adalah lawannya sebagai aktris muda siapa lagi kalau bukan Huang Zi Tao. Aktris muda berkebangsaan China yang sedang menjadi buah bibir di mana-mana itu memang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuhnya. Alasan lainnya adalah Zizi begitu aktris itu dipanggil bukan sekedar aktris muda dan model biasa sepertinya melainkan seorang model muda yang berani. Film-film yang dibintanginya juga bukan film bercerita kisah cinta biasa dengan ciuman biasa tapi ada sedikit adegan dewasa di dalamnya. Pokoknya Zizi menang satu kelas lebih tinggi di banding dirinya.

Jadi wajarkan kalau Luhan harus memberikan penjagaan ekstra kepada Sehun?

"Sehun?" Panggil Luhan kedua kalinya setelah tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari panggilan pertamanya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk sebentar di sofa tapi langsung melenggang masuk mengecek dapur dan hasilnya nihil. Gadis itu kemudian memeriksa balkon apartemen mereka dan mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Kamar kerja Sehun juga nihil maka tinggal satu ruangan lagi yang belum ia periksa. Dengan penuh doa dan harap Sehun ada di dalam kamar mereka, Luhan membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati tempat tidur yang kosong bahkan masih rapi seperti tadi pagi ia tinggalkan. Secepat kilat Luhan melangkah ke kamar mandi dan menuai hasil yang sama.

Sialan! Kemana lagi kau Oh Sehun?!

Membuka tasnya kasar, Luhan membongkar isi di dalamnya demi mendapatkan ponselnya yang ternyata kehabisan daya. Matilah! Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menemukan Sehun jika begini caranya? Ponselnya mati total dan butuh waktu paling tidak sekitar satu sampai dua menit agar bisa digunakan untuk menelpon tanpa menggunakan charger sementara Luhan butuh sekarang juga.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menangis panik sambil memanggil Sehun berharap pria itu sedang bermain _hide and seek_ dengannya.

"Sehun.. hiks.. kau dimana? Jangan ber-hiks-canda.." Luhan tidak duduk diam seperti gadis yang baru putus cinta menangisi nasib, ia tetap berkeliling kamarnya, melihat kebawah tempat tidur, membuka lemari bahkan usaha pengecekan paling bodoh yakni di belakang pintu kamar pun Luhan lakukan demi menemukan Sehun –sembari menangis tentu saja.

Selimut yang semula rapi juga sudah berserakan tak beraturan karena ulah Luhan yang menariknya asal dengan harapan menemukan Sehun terbaring seksi di bawah sana namun yang ia temukan malah guling dan boneka rusanya yang besar tanpa ada Sehun di sana dan membuatnya menangis lebih kencang lagi. Sambil sesegukan Luhan duduk bersila di dekat saklar yang sedang mengalirkan listrik untuk ponselnya. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sembari memohon agar ponselnya cepat menyala, hidung Luhan membersit dengan tangannya yang sesekali mengusap air mata dengan kasar di pipinya. Luhan benar-benar berubah total dari penampilannya sekitar lima belas menit lalu dimana si rusa ini masih cantik sangat jauh berbeda dengan penampilannya sekarang yang mirip orang patah hati. Meskipun tidak menemukan lelehan maskara dari matanya namun hidung Luhan sekarang memerah, belum lagi suaranya juga sengau di tambah rambutnya sudah tidak lagi terikat dengan sempurna, Luhan benar-benar cerminan gadis patah hati.

"Cepatlah menyala kumohon." Luhan menenggelamkan ponselnya ke dalam tangannya yang dalam posisi berdoa dan memohon agar benda itu menyala. Namun yang ia dapatkan tetap saja nihil. Sesekali Luhan bahkan mengigiti jarinya –karena kuku si cantik sudah dirapikan oleh Sehun yang gemas karena hobi gadisnya tersebut tanpa sadar. Luhan mengulangi kegiatan memohonnya dan Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya kali ini. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan meskipun mata masih penuh kabut sisa air mata, Luhan segera menelpon Sehun tanpa menunggu ponselnya menampilkan beberapa pesan yang harus ia baca. Sambil tetap mengigiti jarinya Luhan menunggu dengan tidak sabaran untuk Sehun mengangkat panggilannya namun setelah dua kali melakukan panggilan ia merasakan ada yang aneh terdengar dari kamar mereka, seperti suara benda bergetar panjang.

 _Jangan-jangan pria itu meninggalkan ponselnya?! Haaaa T_T_

Demi mengusir prasangka aneh-anehnya lagi, Luhan mencoba menghubungi Sehun lagi namun kali ini sambil mendengarkan suara getaran yang aneh itu. Membiarkan ponselnya tetap melakukan panggilan, Luhan kali ini berdiri mencoba mencari sumber suara getaran tersebut dan wilayah pertama yang ia susuri adalah tempat tidur mereka karena ia merasa suara itu datang dari sana. Dengan langkah cepat Luhan menaiki tempat istimewanya bersama Sehun itu langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut dan benar saja, setelah bantal tempat posisi ia biasa tertidur diangkat ia menemukan benda persegi panjang berkedip menampilkan wajahnya dengan nama pemanggil 'Lu Dear'. Itu ponsel Sehun dan pria itu meninggalkannya di tempat tidur mereka. Tanpa sadar Luhan menangis lagi sambil mengambil ponsel tersebut.

Saat sedang kalut-kalutnya tiba-tiba saja telinga Luhan mendengar suara bip dari pintu masuk yang lantas membuatnya meloncat heboh untuk segera mengetahui siapa yang datang sebab tidak ada yang tahu kode apartemen mereka kecuali ia dan Sehun sendiri bahkan Baekhyun saja tidak pernah ia beritahu meskipun gadis itu memaksa. Jadi kalau pintu itu terbuka maka seseorang yang datang pastilah Sehun. Berlari dengan cepat sambil memegangi ponsel Sehun, Luhan hampir saja berteriak girang mendapati Sehun sedang melepaskan sepatunya sebelum matanya mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di belakang pria itu.

"Lu, kau su-"

Pluk!

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mendapati ponselnya dilempar dengan keras ke arahnya oleh Luhan sementara gadis itu menghilang setelah mengumpatinya,

"Dasar tukang selingkuh!"

Luhan membanting pintu kamar mereka kencang lalu menguncinya meninggalkan Sehun juga tamunya –Zizi yang kaget atas ulahnya barusan.

.

.

Biasanya kalau sudah masuk _prime time_ seperti ini, ia dan Luhan akan bergelung manis entah itu di atas tempat tidur mereka atau di karpet yang sengaja mereka letakan di ruang tengah, lalu saling bercerita satu sama lain atau melatih kemampuannya berbicara bersama Luhan, membuat kesal gadis itu lalu berakhir dengan kecupan-kecupan manis sembari menunggu waktu tidur tiba. Intinya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan cara yang menyenangkan bukan seperti sekarang. Kalau Sehun tidak salah hitung sudah dua jam berlalu sejak adegan Luhan melemparkan ponselnya juga bantingan pintu kamar mereka dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat perdamaian. Ia terus mengunci pintu kamar tersebut bahkan tidak menjawab sama sekali panggilan Sehun.

Tok! Tok!

"Lu, ayo.." Sehun menjeda perkataannya sebelum melanjutkannya lagi, "Ayo kita bicara." Satu kalimat utuh berhasil Sehun katakan demi membujuk Luhan yang entah keberapakalinya tersebut. Meskipun sejauh ini sudah banyak kemajuan dalam cara bicaranya namun Sehun belum terlalu terbiasa mengatakan sebuah kalimat panjang dengan satu kali nafasnya. Ia harus menjedanya agar bisa tenang supaya bisa menghasilkan kalimat dengan artikulasi yang jelas.

Tok! Tok!

"Lu, Kum-"

"Diamlah!"

"Lu,"

"Kau Berisik!" Setelah Luhan berteriak demikian, Sehun memundurkan dirinya dari pintu kamar mereka dan beralih menuju kamar kerjanya. Luhan yang sedang marah memang ujian terbesarnya, gadis itu akan mengunci diri di kamar, tidak keluar bahkan untuk sekedar minum, mematikan panggilan telepon dan yang terakhir hal yang paling tidak Sehun sukai adalah gadis itu akan berteriak dalam menjawab semua pertanyaanya. Sejak kecil Sehun memang menjadi si bungsu yang paling mendapatkan banyak perhatian baik dari kedua orang tua dan kakaknya. Mereka bertiga bahkan tidak pernah berkata dengan nada yang tinggi padanya karena kekurangan yang sempat ia derita, jadi ia benci harus mendengar teriakan apalagi jika itu datang dari Luhan.

Sejujurnya itu sedikit menyakitinya. Ya walau hanya sedikit sih.

Memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luhan merajuk di kamar mereka, Sehun mulai merapikan kamar kerjanya, menatanya agar bisa ia tiduri setidaknya malam ini. Jika Luhan masih merajuk sampai besok maka itu urusan lain. Saat hendak berbaring di sofa yang sengaja Luhan siapkan untuk dirinya sendiri berjaga-jaga kalau gadis itu tertidur ketika menungguinya menggambar, Sehun mendengar ponselnya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Alih-alih Luhan yang menghubunginya yang terjadi ia malah terkena ocehan panjang sang ibu yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Kau dimana?! Cepat bukakan pintunya jangan menyerang Luhan terus!" Kira-kira seperti itulah ocehan sang ibu yang lantas membuat Sehun membuka pintu secepatnya.

"Em-"

"Kau ini kebiasaan. Kalau sudah bersama Luhan suka lupa diri. Aku tahu ini memang apartemen kalian berdua dan kalian juga akan menikah tapi jangan suka enak sendiri. Kasihan Luhan masih harus menjaga diri harus tetap segar saat di lokasi syuting. Kau tahu sendiri kan jadwal kekasihmu itu benar-benar padat, jangan main asal serang Oh Sehun! Kau memang Hyungjeong sekali, mesum!" Yuri tetap saja mengoceh panjang sembari melepas sepatunya dan memakai sendal rumah. Ia juga memberikan makanan yang sengaja ia bawa untuk pasangan itu yang langsung diberikan kepada Sehun begitu putranya itu membukakan pintu.

"Mana Luhan?" tanya Yuri saat ia tidak menemukan kekasih si bungsu tersebut. Biasanya kalau ia berkunjung malam-malam begini si mungil itu pasti akan ikut menyambutnya namun sekarang ia hanya mendapati Sehun sendirian belum lagi wajah pria itu terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Hun?" Setelah tidak mendapati Luhan, sekarang ia juga mendapati putranya yang diam saja di meja dapur. Ia hanya memandang kosong ke arah makanan yang Yuri belikan tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. Tanpa harus bertanya apa yang terjadi, ia mengerti apa yang tengah berlangsung di kediaman si bungsu. Luhan yang menghilang dan Sehun yang kehilangan arah jelas mengarah pada hal yang buruk.

 _Pasti bertengkar._

"Sudah mencoba bicara?" Sehun menoleh ke arah sang ibu yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Wanita itu tidak lagi mengoceh menceramahinya, namun telah berganti dengan memandangnya sendu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun memeluk Yuri untuk sekedar mengadukan yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Ibu memang selalu menjadi tempatnya kembali apapun yang terjadi.

"Hun?" Yuri mencoba mengulangi pertanyaannya dan mendapati putranya yang menggeleng lemah dalam pelukannya. Diam-diam Yuri tersenyum mendapati tingkah manja Sehun padanya. Jagoannya yang satu ini memang lebih manja dari pada kakaknya. Meskipun badannya lebih tinggi dari Dongwoon namun Sehun tetaplah seorang bayi kecil yang akan menangis jika disakiti. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, Sehun memang tidak pernah marah kepada siapapun yang menggangunya padahal Dongwoon sang kakak sudah pasang badan untuk menghajar mereka. Yuri jadi teringat bagaimana Sehun kecil yang pulang dengan berkeringat dan wajah memerah langsung berlari memeluknya dan menangis marah. Awalnya ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi namun setelah mendapati Dongwoon datang dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang terluka diikuti beberapa anak lainnya dibelakang mereka, Yuri mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pertengkaran.

Sehun benci pertengkaran, kekerasan dan yang lebih tidak disukainya adalah bentakan serta teriakan. Dan sekarang Luhan pasti sudah lepas kendali untuk berteriak sehingga membuat jagoannya kembali dalam wujud 5 tahunnya.

"Mau coba ibu yang bicara?" Sehun menggeleng lagi malah membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Yuri tersenyum jahil kemudian.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yuri memastikan ide Sehun tidak akan berujung buruk.

"Yakin."

"Ibu tidak tanggung kalau terjadi hal yang lebih buruk dari sekarang ya."

Setelahnya Sehun hanya tersenyum manis pada Yuri dan memeluk wanita berjasanya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Makanya kalau marah pikir-pikir dulu Luhan." Ocehan Baekhyun malah membuat Luhan semakin terpuruk. Niatnya mengadu pada gadis itu malah berujung pada omelan Baekhyun yang menyukurinya atas perilakunya pada Sehun.

"Aku marah sekali Baek, makanya aku lupa." Luhan memutar-mutar jarinya pada bibir gelas minumannya tanpa berniat melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ingat, Sehun itu unik. Berbeda dengan pria diluaran sana yang bersedia berlutut mengemis meskipun kau meneriakinya. Kau pasti mengingatkannya pada masa-masa terburuknya dulu Lu."

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang mengetahui buntut dari kecemburuannya yang buruk. Ia begitu marah mendapati Sehun yang kembali kala itu dengan membawa Zizi di belakangnya dan lebih parahnya pria itu meninggalkan ponselnya. Sehun seharusnya ingat kalau pertengkaran mereka yang terakhir itu juga akibat aktris tersebut jadi sudah semestinya pria itu menjaga jarak amannya dengan Zizi bukannya malah berulah lagi.

Sekarang ia malah mendapati Sehun yang benar-benar menghilang setelah kedatangan Yuri. Samar-samar malam itu Luhan mendengar suara wanita datang ke apartemen mereka, karena masih kepalang panas maka Luhan tidak berniat keluar sama sekali dari kamar membiarkan Sehun dan tamu wanitanya berduaan. Tapi pagi harinya Luhan mendapati apartemen yang kosong dengan sebungkus makanan di meja dan sebuah note yang mengatakan jika malam itu Yuri datang untuk membawakan makakan lalu langsung pulang begitu tahu Luhan sedang beristirahat.

Hari itu Luhan sudah membuat dua kesalahan sekaligus, berteriak pada Sehun dan membiarkan _calon mertua_ nya pulang dengan tangan hampa tanpa sambutannya.

 _Calon menantu_ kurang ajar.

Hhh~

Helaan nafas berat Luhan membuat Baekhyun melihat kearah sahabatnya tersebut yang sudah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, salah satu cara Luhan jika ia sudah terlalu stress. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak mau membantu Luhan akan masalahnya hanya saja aktris cantik ini harus belajar menguasai dirinya lebih dari sebelumnya. Pasalnya meskipun Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih namun ia tetap saja menjadi gadis manja yang keras kepala, kalau sifat itu ia terapkan saat bekerja tentu Baekhyun tidak keberatan sama sekali karena itu juga dapat mempermudah pekerjaan, namun terkadang Luhan menerapkan sifat tersebut saat ia bersama dengan Sehun. Pria yang sudah dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya tersebut selalu mendapatkan imbas dari perilaku Luhan yang keras kepala dan kelewat manja walau sebenarnya Baekhyun yakin Sehun pasti senang-senang saja dengan semua itu, tapi kalau Luhan tidak dihentikan ia bisa kebablasan. Ya seperti sekarang.

Kalau diingat-ingat juga sudah nyaris tiga hari Sehun tidak ada kabar dan membuat sahabatnya tersebut kehilangan arah. Rusa manja ini memang butuh pawang, kalau pawangnya hilang maka jangan heran jika ia akan kebingungan. Baekhyun masih bisa menghela nafasnya lega karena jadwal Luhan yang tidak padat selama tiga hari ini, hanya ada beberapa diskusi naskah biasa. Kalau saja ada jadwal syuting apa tidak akan membuat masalah di lokasi dengan keadaan Luhan seperti sekarang? Bisa-bisa ia kena amukan massa dan kru yang bertugas.

"Sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memberikan elusan lembut pada kepala Luhan. Gadis itu merasakan kepala sahabatnya menggeleng dan lebih parahnya lagi ia mendapati Luhan sudah menangis di sana.

"Lu,"

"Baekhyuuuuun... Aku merindukan Sehuuuuun hiks...hiks.. Mengapa ia kejam sekali meninggalkan aku begitu hiks...hiks.."

"Kan yang membuatnya pergi kau sendiri."

"Tapi hiks.. aku tidak mengusirnya baeeeeeeek... Hikss..hiks.. Sehuuun..."

Kalau tidak ingat jika Luhan dan Sehun tengah bertengkar, Baekhyun akan memberikan apresiasi besar atas akting menangis Luhan yang mampu membuatnya terenyuh. Ia kemudian berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Sehun melalui ponselnya sambil terus menenangkan Luhan yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu dilanda rindu.

" _Halo?"_

Baekhyun agak terkejut mendapati panggilannya mendapat balasan. Pasalnya Luhan tadi sudah mencoba menghubungi Sehun dan ponsel pria itu sama sekali tidak aktif. Lalu ini?

"Sehun?! Ini benar kau?" Suara heboh Baekhyun membuat Luhan bangun dan segera mengambil ponsel manajernya tersebut sambil menangis.

"Sehun... Hiks.. aku, aku minta ma-"

Tuuut~ Tuut~

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana wajah Luhan sekarang setelah suara panggilan terputus terdengar dari ponsel Baekhyun. Air mata gadis itu jatuh perlahan membuatnya semakin menyedihkan.

"Baek.. Dia, dia menutup telponnya." Ponsel Baekhyun terjatuh begitu saja sementara Luhan sudah terlihat nyaris pingsan. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya atas apa yang telah Sehun lakukan padanya. Pria itu tidak pernah membentaknya sekarang ia bahkan tidak mengizinkannya untuk berbicara barang sedikitpun.

Membiarkan luhan yang kembali menangis dengan wajah telungkup di meja, Baekhyun mencoba mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh sembari berdoa agar ponselnya tidak rusak dan mengumpati Sehun dengan ulahnya begitu ia mendapati sebuah pesan masuk kesana.

.

.

.

Menggosokkan tangannya berkali-kali berdoa agar tidak membeku karena kedinginan, Luhan masih mencoba bertahan dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya tahu-tahu bisa berdiam diri di bawah lampu taman tempat Sehun menyatakannya perasaannya dua tahun silam. Saat pulang dari curhat bersama Baekhyun, setelah berputar-putar tidak tentu arah tiba-tiba saja ia memberhentikan mobilnya menuju tempat ini. Sudut hati kecilnya mengatakan untuk pergi ke sana sementara Luhan yakin ini semua terjadi karena ia memang merindukan Sehun yang sudah tiga hari menghilang. Kalau hanya terpisah jarak karena pekerjaan ia masih bisa memakluminya namun mereka terpisah karena kecemburuannya dan tindakan Sehun memutus telepon saat ia sedang berbicara tadi menunjukkan betapa buruknya hubungan mereka sekarang.

10.30 PM

Kalau diingat lagi Luhan sudah 30 menit berdiri di tempat itu tanpa berniat pergi sama sekali. Meskipun dingin, Luhan masih bisa kok bertahan sampai hari berganti asalkan setelahnya Sehun mau melihat perjuangannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Sesekali ia memainkan benda mungil nan cantik yang sudah melingkari jari manisnya sejak dua bulan silam. Memang sejak ia menjadi kekasih Sehun, jari manisnya tidak pernah kehilangan sentuhan cantik berkilauan disana namun terhitung sejak dua bulan lalu terdapat perubahan pada bentuk si mungil yang melingkari jarinya. Ada ukiran kata HUNHAN di dalam sana menandakan ia adalah satu dengan Sehun. Mengingat bagaimana saat Sehun memakaikan cincin pertunangan mereka dan melamarnya tepat di tempat ia sekarang berada membuat Luhan kembali menitikkan air mata.

Coba saja ia tidak cemburu sampai mengunci diri dikamar, Sehun pasti masih ada bersamanya sekarang. Mereka pasti sedang bercanda bersama bahkan ia rela kok kalau pria itu mau menyerangnya habis-habiskan yang penting ia bisa merasakan Sehun ada bersamanya. Coba saja ia mau mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun mengapa pria itu bisa datang bersama Zizi, mereka pasti sedang bermesraan sekarang. Coba saja ia tidak terlalu keras kepala dan egois, apa yang terjadi sekarang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia tidak akan kedinginan menahan rindu atas Sehun, ia tidak akan menangis sendirian di bawah lampu seperti manusia patah hati.

Padahal, ia memang sedang patah hati.

"Hiks.."Luhan menyeka air matanya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara tangisnya agar tidak mengganggu orang lain. Ya walaupun tempat ini sepi tapi tetap ada kok pejalan kaki yang melintas entah satu atau dua orang.

"Hiks.. Sehun.." Luhan berjanji dalam hati jika Sehun mau kembali memaafkannya ia tidak akan egois lagi sampai kapanpun juga bahkan jika nanti mereka menikah,..

Menikah..

Mengingat kata menikah membuat Luhan malah menangis lebih keras lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir untuk menikah dengan Sehun sedangnya ia sendiri masih dirundung keras kepala yang tidak pernah berkurang. Apa jadinya rumah tangga mereka nanti jika ia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sehun, menaruh cemburu berlebihan padanya dan mengurung diri saat marah?

"Sehun... Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. hiks.."

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menghapus air matanya barusan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam karena menangis untuk melihat orang baik mana yang telah menemaninya sekarang dan begitu ia melihat orang itu Luhan semakin ingin menangis.

"Bodoh."

Sehun, pria itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyumnya yang masih menawan dan menghapus air matanya barusan. Tadinya Luhan ingin membawa dirinya untuk memeluk Sehun namun mengingat pertengkaran mereka, ia menahan dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu yang lantas membuat Sehun heran. Tak biasanya gadis mungilnya menahan diri untuk menerjangnya dalam pelukan.

"Tidak merindukanku?" Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk dan masih menangis membuat Sehun tersenyum. Ia kemudian menarik Luhan perlahan dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Agak meringis begitu merakana leher Luhan yang berada dalam dekapannya terasa begitu dingin menandakan Luhan sudah berdiam lama di luar namun ia lebih terkejut lagi dengan suara tangis Luhan yang teredam dalam pelukannya. Apa tindakannya kabur membuat gadisnya begitu terluka?

"Lu,"

"Maafkan aku Hun.. Maafkan aku.."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Ia yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah membuat Luhan cemburu, bukan gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku Lu."

"Tidak! Aku yang minta maaf. Maafkan aku, aku cemburu pada Zizi karena kau datang bersamanya kemarin. Maafkan aku membentakmu juga. Maafkan aku terlalu keras kepala padamu. Maafkan aku ter-"

Perkataan Luhan terputus karena ulah Sehun yang membawa gadis itu ke dalam ciumannya. Bukannya ia tidak ingin mendengar Luhan bicara, selain karena sudah merindukannya, ia tidak ingin mendengar pengakuan dosa yang Luhan katakan. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, mereka berdua masih belajar untuk saling mengerti dan memahami satu sama lain jadi wajar jika ada kesalahan yang mereka lakukan.

Ciuman itu perlahan memberikan Luhan sensasi hangat yang memabukkan. Bohong jika ia tidak merindukan bagaimana rasa penyatuan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam perpaduan intim yang begitu memabukkan. Meskipun ia masih menangis dalam pergulatan romantis mereka, Luhan tetap berusaha menyalurkan semua perasaannya pada Sehun agar pria itu tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Ia lahir sebagai pria yang dididik untuk tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Bibir Luhan memang begitu menggoda dan nikmat namun kesempatan untuk menyalurkan perasaannya pada Luhan dalam ciuamannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai. Meskipun ia masih merasakan Luhan yang menangis dalam ciuaman mereka namun ia tetap berusaha memberikan alasan yang kuat pada gadis itu agar ia tidak lagi terjatuh dalam lubang kecemburuan.

Hanya ada satu wanita di dunia ini yang mampu membuat Sehun luluh dalam sekejab mata dan mengorbankan segala, dia adalah Luhan dan gadis itu harus tahu akan hal itu.

"Lu," Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya yang terpejam akibat ciumannya dengan Sehun. Ia mendapati pria itu tengah menatapnya dalam, sarat akan cinta dan Luhan ingin menangis karenanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana Luhan sekarang karena ia sudah menangis lagi sambil memeluk Sehun yang juga memeluknya hangat. Cara mereka berbaikan memang agak aneh dari pasangan kebanyakan. Hanya dengan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' semua kesalahan Sehun akan hilang dimata Luhan dan jika Luhan sudah mengatakan ' _i really love you'_ maka ia sudah bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Sehun.

"Jangan menangis, cup. Cup." Sehun menepuk lembut punggung Luhan untuk menenangkan gadis itu dari tangisnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Luhan yang masih bergelung manja di lehernya.

" _I really sorry Sehun and i really love you."_

" _I know Ru, i know."_

 _._

 _._

.

 _From : 045-XXX-XXX_

 _Aduh Baek! Ponselku kehabisan daya. Apa Luhan menangis lagi? Maafkan Luhanku merepotkanmu ya hehe^^_

 _Dasar Oh Sehun Sialan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _365 chapter 6 officialy end._

Halooo!  
Cie yang menantikan adegan 'panas' haha. Sabar ya cin. Dari kemarin kan kasih yang imut-imut terus sekali-kali aku mau ngasih adegan kalau mereka berdua lagi bertengkar gimana. Makasih reviewnya dichap kemaren yaaak, maapin pendek chap kemaren haha. Udah panjang kan ini sekarang? Selamat membaca yaaa.

Oia, selamat untuk EXO atas 4 awardnya di MAMA ya. Masih ada SMA dan GDA yuk semangat lagi, saatnya kita yang berjuang untuk mereka 9('O')9


	8. Chapter 7 Special Edition : 520 Sehun!

Chap 7 Special Edition : 520 Sehun!

365 – Special Edition

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Romance, short fic – 520 words only.

This is Genderswitch.

Special for 520 event

.

.

.

Mata Sehun berbinar cerah ketika melihat pelayan muda itu mengantarkan pesanannya. Satu gelas _ice cappucino with milk._ Kopi pertamanya hari ini atau mungkin menjadi yang kedua dalam hidupnya setelah sebelumnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah meminum minuman pembunuh itu lagi dalam hidupnya. Waktu itu ia hanya mencoba satu gelas kecil, itu juga karena di dorong rasa penasaran sebab ia selalu melihat gadisnya selalu berhasil menghabiskan satu gelas kopi setiap pagi bahkan malam hari ia masih bisa berkutat dengan minuman sialan itu. Kala itu rasanya juga sedikit manis namun sialnya ia harus menderita mulas dan sakit perut di malam hari. Sehun harus merelakan waktu tidurnya terganggu karena ia harus berulang kali pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan urusan perutnya yang langsung korslet setelah mengkonsumsi minuman pahit itu. Sialnya lagi ia malah tidak bisa tidur sama sekali karena rasa kantuk yang benar-benar menghilang dari dirinya. Malam pertama ia mengecap rasa manis pahit kopi ditutup dengan Sehun yang berubah menjadi zombie di pagi hari dengan perut mulas sepanjang malam.

Sehun bersumpah tidak akan memasukkan minuman laknat itu ke dalam tubuhnya untuk seumur hidupnya. Tidak akan pernah. Ia bahkan selalu heran dengan apa yang ada di organ pengecap Luhan, karena gadis itu mengikrarkan jika kopi menjadi minuman kesukaannya dan ia tidak akan bisa berpikir tanpa itu. Sehun meringis ngeri saat mendengar gadisnya berkata demikian. Namun hari ini adalah pengecualian. Ia akan berusaha menelan minuman itu hari ini dan bertahan dengan rasa mulasnya serta muka zombienya esok hari. Hanya untuk hari ini.

Sehun memperhatikan warna minuman yang baru saja tersaji di hadapannya dengan penuh harap jika pesanannya kali ini tidak membunuh dirinya atau paling tidak tetap membuat organ pencernaannya baik-baik saja. Warna kopi itu terlihat begitu meyakinkan, cokelat muda yang cantik dan terlihat manis.

 _Ada susu di dalamnya. Susu berarti manis, susu Luhan saja manis itu artinya kopi ini akan manis._

Saat sudah hampir meminumnya, Sehun menghentikan gerakannya lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ia hampir lupa untuk mengabadikan momen paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Seorang Oh Sehun meminum kopi hanya untuk merayakan hari berharganya dengan Luhan sang kekasih yang sekarang dengan biadapnya sedang bekerja di luar kota. Setelah mengambil fotonya dan foto kopinya, Sehun segera mengirimkannya pada Luhan lengkap dengan itu kata berjuta makna.

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, Sehun mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk meminum kopinya hari ini. Angannya sudah tinggi, harapanya untuk menjadi seorang pecinta kopi seperti Luhan sudah memenuhi benaknya maka dengan pasti Sehun mengangkat gelas kopinya dan meminumnya penuh harap sampai lidahnya terasa mati.

Pahit. Minuman sialan nan biadap itu benar-benar pahit! Bahkan rasa susunya saja tidak terasa sama sekali. Sehun seperti merasa sedang memakan sebutir obat yang terpaksa ia gigit dan begitu pahit. Kalau tidak ingat ia sedang di tempat umum, Sehun sudah akan memuntahkan apa yang sedang ia minum sekarang.

 _Sialan! Bbenar-benar lebih pahit dari kopi yang dulu!_

Terpikir untuk meminta gula namun setelahnya samar-samar ia mendengar barista kafe itu menjelaskan jika kafe mereka tidak menyediakan gula agar para konsumen mereka bisa merasakan rasa kopi yang sesungguhnya dan Sehun sudah nyaris menangis karenanya sampai ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk dari Luhan.

" _520 juga Sehun!"_ Pada akhirnya memang hanya Luhan yang paling manis baginya.

.

.

 _365 chapter 7 and special edition for 520 Event is officialy end._

Halooo!  
Chapter ini khusus aku persembahkan untuk seluruh HHS di belahan BH Luhan di dunia ini, happy 520 day! Kkkkk~

Kalau kalian tahu jumlah word ceritanya benar-benar Cuma 520, sisanya ketambahan ama judul dan author note hehe. Ini juga untuk kalian yang nungguin 365 kapan di up, aku kasih ini dulu yak hehe.

Jangan lupa mampir ke ff author yang pada debut PWP yaaaak! Baik yang Yaoi ama yang GS dihampirin semua di teror semua sama kalian ke mereka kalau emang kurang hot yang PWPnya HAHAHA! Buat yang up hari ini ada _**catastrope reynah, lolipopsehun, xiugarbaby, fujoaoi, huhaneffect, apriltaste, sehooney, sehunhan123**_ dan _**ahnmira.**_ Buat yang 10 Mei kemaren ada _**baby aery HHS, Dearlu09, lolipopsehun.**_


	9. Chapter 8 : Janji Kita

Chap 8 : Janji Kita

365

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Romance, a little bit humor and drama.

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

Berkali-kali Luhan mendengus kesal sambil menggerutu tak percaya dengan apa yang sejak tadi ia lalui. Sepertinya ia harus menyesali keputusannya untuk mengizinkan Sehun ikut menemaninya bekerja. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran desainer dan fotografer gila itu sehingga mengikutsertakan kekasihnya tersebut dalam pemotretan kali ini. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Sehun sih sebenarnya tapi yang patut menjadi tersangka adalah desainer sialan juga _make up_ _artist_ biadap yang berhasil mengubah sosok imut nan menggemaskan kekasihnya menjadi pria dewasa yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis perawan diluaran sana mendadak mengalami persalinan.

Setahu Luhan, ya setahu gadis itu tema pemotretannya kali ini adalah musim panas itu sebabnya ia diberikan kostum berupa _summer dress_ berwarna orange mencolok yang tampak lucu di tubunya. Meskipun _summer dress_ itu memperlihatkan seluruh tangannya dan hanya sepanjang sepuluh senti diatas lutut namun tetap membuat Luhan seperti gadis kecil yang lugu. Tapi semua impian manis para pria itu buyar hanya karena wajah Luhan yang sejak tadi sudah memerah karena kesal – _selain kepanasan tentu saja._

 _Apa-apaan! Mana ada orang kepantai pakai baju seperti itu?! Ini edisi musim panas atau musim kawin sih?!_

 _Apa kemeja itu tidak punya kancing yang lengkap?! Ada apa dengan bagian atasnya, memangnya tubuh kekasihku milik umum?!_

 _Sekalian saja tidak usah pakai baju!_

Dan berbagai macam gerutuan Luhan atas apa yang sedang ia saksikan. Luhan bahkan sudah berikrar akan mengurung Sehun di apartemen mereka setelah semua ini selesai. Tidak ada kata menemani kalau pada akhirnya ia harus menahan emosi karena cemburu. Tubuh Sehun apapun itu bentuknya hanya milik Luhan dan itu mutlak, jadi sepertinya setelah ini Luhan akan membuat perhitungan dengan semua stylist yang sudah usil mengubah-ubah, menyentuh bahkan menggambar di tubuh Sehunnya.

 _Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rusa betina yang sedang cemburu._

Perhitungan nomor 1 : Pura-pura kepanasan sehingga make up luntur.

"Aduh, hari ini panas sekali ya. Apa riasanku baik-baik saja?" Luhan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya untuk menekankan jika ia sangat kepanasan dan butuh perbaikan riasan. Luhan bahkan sengaja menyembunyikan kipas kecil kesukaannya hanya untuk berlaga kalau ia benar-benar butuh udara segar. Ia juga sempat menggosok-gosok sedikit riasannya supaya terlihat buruk. Rambutnya yang semula di ikat satu sengaja ia lepaskan hanya untuk menambah sensasi kepanasan. Begitu melihat _stylist_ dan para kru lainnya melihat ke arahnya Luhan merasa rencananya akan berhasil bahkan tanpa harus mengerahkan banyak energi. Luhan sudah mulai senyum-senyum sendiri begitu melihat para _stylist_ itu sudah berbisik resah kearahnya. Namun bukannya stylist yang datang melainkan Baekhyun yang melemparinya dengan handuk kecil juga menjambak rambutnya untuk mengikatnya kembali. Belum lagi ocehan Baekhyun atas ulahnya menghilangkan kipas kecilnya juga tingkahnya yang mendadak manja.

Sementara Sehun, pria itu hanya tetap fokus dengan sesinya tanpa peduli Luhan yang _kepanansan karena cemburu._

Perhitungan nomor 2 : Membuat _dress_ kusut.

Setelah dua sesi pengambilan gambar dalam ruangan, ia dan Sehun rencananya akan melakukan pengambilan gambar di luar ruangan dan hal itu membuat otak Luhan berpikir licik. Begitu mereka sampai di lokasi ke dua, Luhan segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya, melompat setinggi-tingginya, tiduran di padang rumput, sedikit berguling, pokoknya melakukan segala hal yang akan membuat kostumnya kusut sampai kotor kalau perlu jadi para _stylist_ itu akan bekerja dua kali lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Namun setelah lelah berguling Luhan tidak merasakan kehadiran siapapun mendekat ke arahnya, semua tampak begitu tenang. Maka ia pun bangun dari posisinya dan mendapati fotografer juga kru lainnya bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum puas padanya.

"Bagus sekali Lu! Kau memang model sejati!" Luhan hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. _Apanya yang model sejati?! Jadi sejak tadi mereka mengambil gambarku tanpa sadar?! Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Begitu selesai memujinya, para kru segera melakukan sesi pengambilan gambar untuk Sehun dan kali ini pria itu duduk malas di dalam mobil dengan pakaian yang bahkan tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Rencanya Luhan gagal dan ia semakin _kepanasan._

 _ITU ROTISOBEKKU!_

Perhitungan nomor 3, nomor 4 bahkan sampai matahari terbenam pun tidak ada satupun perhitungan Luhan yang berhasil membuat para _stylist_ itu menyerah atau kesulitan. Mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi dalam mengeksplor tubuh model Sehun, semakin membangkitkan aura keartisannya, yang jelas semakin membuat Luhan _kepanasan_ walau sudah malam. Maka setelah lelah melakukan kegiatan perhitungan yang menurutnya sia-sia, Luhan melakukan tindakan perhitungan terakhirnya yakni kepada tersangka utama : Sehun.

Di dalam otaknya Luhan tidak merencanakan banyak hal, ia hanya berencana untuk mengacuhkan Sehun lebih dari biasanya, tetap menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu tapi tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Pokoknya Luhan mau unjuk rasa! Terbukti saat di mobil yang biasanya ramai dengan ocehan dan godaan kini Luhan memutuskan untuk diam sambil mendengarkan musik yang terputar di mobil. Ia hanya bergumam malas ketika Sehun bertanya apakah dia lapar atau lelah, hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk untuk membalasnya. Luhan kira itu akan membuat Sehun kembali menjadi pria besarnya yang manja tapi kenyataannya bahkan Luhan ditinggal begitu saja di pintu masuk apartemen sementara pria itu sudah berbaring telungkup di atas tempat tidur. Rasanya Luhan ingin memotong botak rambut Sehun kalau sudah begini. Pria itu dengan seenaknya tertidur pulas tanpa menganti pakaiannya, ia juag melempar asal topi dan sepatunya membiarkan Luhan membereskan semuanya.

 _Dasar pria sialan, sudah puas pamer badan sekarang kelelahan! Huh!_

Setelah membersihkan diri, emosi Luhan yang tadi sudah membuat kepala dan hatinya panas menjadi hilang dan ia kembali tenang. Satu hal yang membuat Luhan semakin tenang adalah wajah imut Sehun saat tidur benar-benar menyejukkan. Ia mendekat perlahan ke arah Sehun yang sama sekali tidak berubah posisi tidurnya, masih sama seperti saat pertama mereka pulang tadi. Perlahan Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun dan membuat pria itu bergumam nyaman semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Sehun, ganti bajumu dulu." Luhan hanya mendapati Sehun yang bergumam tak jelas menjawabnya. Ia malah semakin merapat ke tubuh Luhan dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Kalau sudah begini tetap saja Luhan akan luluh. Rasanya ia ingin menciumi Sehun sampai puas karena wajahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan seperti sekarang. Sehun yang sedang tidur memang surga dunia.

"Sehun," Mengacuhkan gumaman malas Sehun, Luhan mengangkat tubuh Sehun untuk duduk dan membuatnya sadar. Ia menahan tubuh pria itu untuk tetap duduk tidak bersandar padanya, menariknya berdiri dan membantunya berganti pakaian. Bahkan Luhan juga menemani Sehun membersihkan wajahnya dan menyikat gigi. Sehun sudah siap untuk tidur lagi.

Luhan sudah berada di tempat tidur lebih dulu menunggu Sehun yang masih sibuk mengisi baterai ponselnya. Ia mendengar gerutuan tak jelas dari mulut kekasihnya tersebut. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Luhan luluh adalah kebiasan Sehun yang tidak memakai atasan saat tidur. Pria itu seakan sengaja memamerkan tubuhnya untuk Luhan hanya karena ia kepanasan. Padahal Luhanlah yang _kepanasan_ melihat otot-otot tubuh prianya yang semakin hari semakin jadi.

"Lu," Luhan meletakan ponselnya di nakas dan menyalakan lampu tidur mereka saat menyadari Sehun sudah berada disampingnya sambil memeluknya erat. Laki-laki itu juga bersembunyi di lehernya sambil menciumi Luhan sesekali membuat gadis itu membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Lu, aku minta maaf tadi." Jangan tanya bagaimana Luhan sekarang kalau bukan bahagia. Ia bahkan tersenyum lebar sekali hanya karena mendengar permintaan maaf Sehun. Kekasihnya memang pria yang terlalu peka dan itu menyenangkan!

"Aku tidak marah. Apa yang membuatmu minta maaf hmm?" Tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun tentu saja tidak melihat bagaimana Luhan sekarang karena ia semakin menyerukkan kepalanya pada dada Luhan. Cari untung ya Tuan Oh?

"Aku pamer badan."

"Lalu?"

"Ini punyamu. Maaf ya, tidak akan kuulangi." Satu tarikan nafas dan membuat Luhan hampir menangis saat itu juga. Sehun paham Luhan tidak suka membagi apapun yang menjadi miliknya bahkan hanya sebatas bagian atas dada pria itu atau sedikit perut yang terlihat. Rasanya Luhan terlalu jahat tadi sempat ingin membuat perhitungan pada Sehun padahal kekasihnya itu sangat mengerti ketidaksukaannya dengan sangat baik.

"Lu," Sehun kembali memanggil Luhan manja hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas permintaan maafnya. Tentu saja ia paham jika selama pemotretan tadi Luhan kesal padanya, ia hampir memamerkan tubuhnya dimuka umum dan itu tentu membuat Luhannya marah. Tubuhnya hanya milik Luhan begitupun gadis itu jadi ia harus minta maaf sebelum Luhan memulai perangnya duluan.

Sehun mulai menggesekkan kepalanya di dada Luhan karena ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban atas permintaan maafnya, "Lu,"

"Berhenti bergerak Sehun, aku sedang datang bulan." Luhan menarik kepala Sehun dari dadanya karena jika pria itu bergerak sekali lagi maka gairah mereka akan membuat keduanya tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi dan bangun terlambat esok hari. Ia pikir ia akan mendapati tatapan mesum seorang Oh Sehun namun nyatanya mata bening itu bahkan berkabut tertutupi air mata.

 _Ya Tuhan._

"Kau menangis?" Sehun hanya menggeleng namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan dia sedang menahan tangisnya.

Lebih dari sekedar membuat Luhan marah, Sehun merasa ia sudah ingkar janji untuk tidak memamerkan tubuhnya kepada orang lain apapun alasannya sementara tadi ia melanggarnya. Majalah itu pasti dicetak banyak dan semua orang akan tahu bentuk tubuhnya. Tentu saja itu semakin membuatnya merasa lebih bersalah pada Luhan, "Maaf aku ingkar janji."

Luhan hanya menggeleng tidak percaya dengan pemikiran Sehun atas ingkar janji. Ia memang kesal Sehun nyaris memamerkan tubuhnya tapi itukan masih nyaris belum sepenuhnya tanpa atasan. Seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf pada laki-laki itu karena pakaian yang ia kenakan lebih terbuka dari biasanya dan Sehun pasti tidak suka. Secara tidak langsung ia juga telah ingkar janji.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, jangan menangis." Luhan menciumi wajah Sehun lembut sementara keduanya membiarkan air mata itu mengalir dengan tenang. Tidak ada bergulatan bibir hanya Luhan yang mencium dahi Sehun lebih lama dengan mata keduanya yang saling menutup. Disela-sela Sehun terus mengumamkan maaf, kata _aku menyanyangimu_ tak henti terucap dari bibir Luhan. Mereka saling berpelukan, saling mengikat membagi perasaan malam itu dalam ketenangan yang terasa hingga keduanya masuk ke dalam alam mimpi bersama.

 _365 chapter 8 officialy END_

Halooo!

Ada yang kangen sama pasangan iniiiiii hihihihi. Ngomong-ngomong judulnya Raffi-Gigi banget gak sih Janji Kita duh (T.T)/

Ide ceritanya tuh dateng pas liat Sehun yang pamer dada di mv maupun teaser yasaalam itu berasa pameran makanan roti sobek, cokocip dan dada dimana-mana. Semoga suka yaaak. Makasih buat yang rajin review hihi sampe ditanyain kapan up hehe. Maapin aku suka ngaret upnya.

Selamet lulus juga buat **_lolipopsehun_**! Semoga idupnya berkah, selamat datang di dunia pengacara HAHAHA. Cepet nikah yak ibuuuk.

Cieee tumben update ampe dua kali hihi. Tadi pagi aku sempet update satu cerita baru bisa sekalian di cek koook hihi. Oia sebenernya ada beberapa author yang up hari ini juga kayak **_apriltaste_** sama **_iamvidiot_** **_BabyAeryHHS_** rencana juga mau up Cuma lagi ada kendala di ffnnya, doain bisa up hari ini yaak.


	10. Chapter 9 : Boom Boom

Chap 9 : _Boom Boom!_

365

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Romance, a little bit humor and drama.

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

" _You Got me like boom boom, got me like boom boom hooo!"_

Kalau tidak ingat siapa yang sekarang sedang menyanyi dengan menyebalkannya adalah orang yang paling ia sayangi, sudah sejak tadi pisau yang ada di tangannya melayang ke arah kepala pria itu. Luhan sesekali mendengus kesal mendengar nyanyian Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk sih namun pria itu hanya menyanyikan satu lagu yang sama sejak beberapa hari lalu. Entah apa yang sedang merasuki prianya tersebut sampai-sampai seperti tidak ada lagu lain yang bisa Sehun dengarkan.

"Kalau tidak ingat siapa yang akan bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan minggu depan adalah orang itu, sudah ku bunuh dia sejak kemarin." Keluh Luhan sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak makan siang mereka kali ini. Kalau begitu mari tinggalkan aktris cantik kita dengan gerutuannya untuk melihat apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Kekasih kesayangan Luhan itu sekarang tengah asik mengerjakan beberapa sentuhan terakhir untuk hari besarnya dan rusa mungil –dan semua itu ada hubungannya dengan lagu yang sejak dua minggu lalu ia putar.

Bukannya Sehun tidak tahu kalau Luhan sudah gemas dengan hobi barunya memutar lagu milik boygroup Seventeen tersebut, ia juga sebenarnya ingin mendengarkan lagu yang lain tapi semua demi kesempurnaan nan hakiki, Sehun rela deh mempertahankan telinga dan otaknya untuk fokus dengan lagu tersebut.

Pokoknya semua demi cinta kasih sehidup sematinya, Luhan.

"Sehun, ayo makan." Sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar panggilan Luhan yang bahkan sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan jelas membuat Sehun hampir terkena serangan jantung. Pria itu kemudian segera menutup laptopnya cepat sebelum Luhan menyadari apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Kau mengerjakan apasih? Bukannya semua pekerjaan sudah selesai seminggu lalu ya?" Tanya Luhan yang jelas membuat Sehun panik setengah mati. Perlu diingat kalau Sehun adalah pria yang susah berbohong sangat buruk malah. Masih ingatkan kejadian Sehun pamer badan untuk pemotretan yang setelahnya ia menangis karena membuat Luhan marah? Kalau Cuma pamer badan saja ia menangis apalagi suruh berbohong? Sehun lebih memilih untuk menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat kearahnya dan memberikan gadis itu ciuman singkat ketimbang harus menjawab apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Pokoknya, semua harus aman sampai hari pernikahan!

.

.

Luhan tidak pernah menyangka kalau hubungan percintaannya dengan seorang pria manja bernama Oh Sehun akan berakhir pada pernikahan. Sejak awal ia memutuskan hatinya untuk menerima Sehun sebagai kekasihnya, Luhan hanya berdoa satu hal setiap harinya yakni meminta yang terbaik bagi ia dan Sehun tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Sebab Luhan tahu ia tidak bisa memaksa Tuhan untuk menjadikan Sehun sebagai pria terakhirnya namun berdoa yang terbaik bagi hubungan mereka bukanlah sebuah dosa.

Sejak awal ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika akan tiba suatu hari dimana ia akan mengenakan gaun pernikahan idamannya, mengalami gugup yang tidak terkira, melakukan diet cemilan demi tampil sempurna di hadapan Oh Sehun. Luhan bukannya tidak pernah bermimpi untuk mengucapkan sumpah sehidup sematinya bersama pria itu hanya saja begitu sadar kalau ia akan melepaskan masa lajangnya dalam hitungan menit rasanya ia hampir muntah. Sudah beberapa kali Luhan menghela nafasnya untuk berusaha menenangkan diri juga pikirannya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk menata rambutnya sementara mulut gadis itu terus menerus berkomentar perihal pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

Luhan tidak bisa berpikir jernih selain ia khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, apakah semua baik-baik saja, apakah ia dan Sehun bisa mengucapkan sumpah dengan baik atau malah akan ada kejadian konyol yang mampu membuatnya dan Sehun malu seumur hidup.

"Jangan khawatirkan apapun Lu, calon suamimu itu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya bahkan sejak ia melamarmu awal tahun lalu." Baekhyun tahu jika sahabat yang merangkap sebagai bos nya itu sedang gugup setengah mati. Berkali-kali ia mendapati Luhan menghela nafasnya berat, belum lagi tangan si cantik yang sibuk saling meremas satu sama lain dan tatapan Luhan yang kosong. Ia selalu seperti itu jika sudah panik akan suatu hal.

"Aku takut Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau aku lupa kalimat sumpah, bagaimana kalau aku tersandung gaunku sendiri, Bagaimana kalau Sehun tiba-tiba pingsan karena gugup, bagaimana kalau aku-"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menarik nafas panjang dan lepaskan semuanya sayang. Aku tahu ini semua membuatmu gugup tapi percayalah, ini adalah jawaban dari doamu sepanjang hubungan kalian. Ini adalah akhir dari pencarianmu dan awal dari petualangan baru kalian Lu," Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia kemudian memeluk gadis itu sambil menahan tangisnya yang sejak tadi mau keluar.

"..Dan jangan menangis. Aku tahu walau menangis kau tetap cantik tapi tolong jangan rusak hasil karya ku." Mau tidak mau Luhan tertawa mendengar ancaman Baekhyun dan riasannya. Ia juga masih cukup sadar untuk tidak membuat hasil karya Byun Baekhyun hancur karena dirinya yang terlalu sentimentil.

Jadi kedua gadis itu kemudian berangkat menuju altar sederhana yang cantik setelah kepala Dongwoon muncul begitu saja untuk sekedar memperingatkan mereka jika adiknya yang sialan tampan itu sudah hampir menangis karena takut Luhan kabur. Hingga sampailah ia dan Sehun pada puncak acara di hari kebahagian keduanya. Pernikahan sederhana nan manis yang selalu diidamkannya sejak kecil itu semakin lengkap dengan Sehun sebagai mempelai prianya. Laki-laki kesayangannya itu memang sudah tampan sih sejak awal pertemuan mereka tapi entah apa yang dipakai pria itu hingga hari ini Luhan berani bersumpah kalau tingkat ketampanan dan keseksian Sehun meningkat pada titik yang tidak bisa ditoleransi.

Intinya Sehun adalah pengantin pria paling Hot sejagad selama hidup Luhan.

Tapi tetap saja ada hal yang sampai detik ini belum Luhan mengerti. Apa sih yang sedang dikerjakan Sehun sampai-sampai suaminya (duh Luhan deg-degan sendiri kalau ingat Sehun sudah menjadi suaminya) itu sibuk menghilang sejak awal pesta. Laki-laki seksi itu hanya memberikannya ciuman panjang setelahnya puff! Sehun seperti dipanggil kembali masuk ke dalam botol seperti Jin biru, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian ditengah-tengah keluarga dan mertuanya yang sibuk menggoda, belum lagi kakak Sehun, Dongwoon ditambah Chanyeol yang sibuk meracuni otaknya dengan kegiatan-kegiatan malam dan apa saja yang harus dilakukannya demi menaikkan hasrat Sehun. Jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Luhan sekarang kalau bukan memerah karena malu _mengingat jangankan harus melakukan gerakan erotis, Sehun yang selesai mandi adalah godaan terbesar Luhan seumur hidupnya._

Mulut manis Luhan sudah hampir mengeluarkan berbagai macam umpatan sampai matanya mendapati suaminya –Oh Sehun sedang mengatur tinggi _standing mic_ dan berdehem kemudian. Demi apapun yang pernah Luhan lihat ada di tubuh Sehun, pria itu sedang gugup setengah mati yang kemudian membuat Luhan tanpa sadar memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk membuat pria itu kembali percaya diri.

"e,Ehmm. Ha-Lo." Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri dapat mendengar suara Sehun barusan dengan sangat baik namun tidak dengan kerumunan para tamu. Mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing tanpa peduli pria di depan sana sudah hampir pingsan.

"Sel-, Hai akh-u.." Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian Sehun menghilang begitu saja membuat Luhan ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar namun tetap saja tidak ada wujud seorang Oh Sehun dimana-mana sampai telinganya menangkap sesuatu.

Demi perut suaminya yang berbentuk kotak-kotak dan menggiurkan, pria yang sedang bernyanyi di depan sana adalah Oh Sehun! Di temani Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana caranya pria itu sudah duduk dengan gitar akustik bersama Jongin yang sibuk memukul cajon. Bukan, bukan bagaimana Sehun atau suara pria itu atau bahkan keapikan Chanyeol juga Jongin dalam memainkan alat musik tapi lagu yang sedang Sehun nyanyikan itu adalah lagu yang selama berminggu-minggu ini ia nyanyikan –dan tentu saja hal itu membuat suasana haru melingkupi hati Luhan begitu saja.

" _눈앞에_ _있어도 보고_ _싶어지는_ _Oh woah ,_ _이_ _느낌을_ _뭐라고 설명할까_ _정리가_ _안됐지 "_

 _(_ _Even though you're in front of me I miss you, oh woah, How to explain this feeling I can't figure it out)_

Jangankan Sehun, setiap ia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi ke luar kota sekalipun rasanya Luhan ingin cepat pulang atau malah memilih untuk bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat Baekhyun dengan alasan yang sangat sepele, ia tidak bisa jauh dari Sehun. _Menahan Rindu itu berat._

" _어느_ _순간_ _내_ _행복에_ _Root_ _가_ _너인_ _걸_ _알게_ _되니까 너의_ _주위를_ _,_ _Turn right and turn left_ _매일_ _빙빙_ _도는_ _나"_

 _(_ _At some point you became the root of my happiness, after I realised I kept staying near you, Turn right and turn left I keep going around you every day)_

Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Luhan sudah menyadari jika ia jatuh dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun dengan sangat cepat hingga tanpa ia sadari bahwa alasannya untuk bahagia begitu sederhana yakni hanya dengan melihat Sehun berada di sekitarnya.

" _나_ _빼기_ _너는_ _Zero,_ _너와_ _함께면_ _시너지는_ _몇_ _배로_ _,_ _그러니까_ _나는_ _너를_ _,_ _내게_ _대입해_ _  
_ _우리라는_ _답으로_ _,_ _사랑의_ _공식_ _만들_ _거야 "_

 _(Me minus you equals zero. When I'm with you, our synergy amplifies. So I'm enrolling you to me with the answer of us. I'm gonna make a love formula)_

"I Love, you Lu." Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan seorang Oh Luhan sekarang kalau karena ia sudah berlari menghampiri Sehun yang tengah berdiri di depan panggung dengan senyumnya sementara Luhan sudah banjir air mata. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang apa yang Sehun lakukan sama sekali kurang atau bahkan tidak romantis namun bagi Luhan ini adalah hal paling romantis kedua yang pernah pria itu lakukan selain pernyataan cintanya di bawah lampu taman. Lagu yang Sehun nyanyikan juga tidak sempurna, suara pria itu juga tidak terlalu bagus _–_ terima kasih kepada gitar Chanyeol yang membuat penampilan Sehun menjadi layak simak, namun bagi Luhan, pria itu adalah yang terbaik. Ia tahu bagaimana usaha laki-laki itu untuk menghafalkan setiap lirik dari lagu tersebut bahkan selalu berhasil membuat Luhan naik darah karena hampir setiap hari Sehun memutar lagu itu.

Jika pasangan lain memilih Ed Sheeran feat Beyonce untuk menemani kisah sempurna mereka maka Luhan dengan senang hati menyanyikan Boom Boom sebagai bentuk kesempurnaan cintanya.

"I Love you so much Hun."

 _Happy Weeding Sehun-Luhan! Ditunggu Luhan-Sehun kecilnya!_

.

.

 _365 chapter 9 officialy END_

Akhirnya nikah juga ini pasangan yang di dunia nyata abis nyalon ngeritingin rambuuuuuuut! Sebenarnya enggak ada hal khusus sih kenapa milih lagunya Seventeen yang Boom Boom buat lagu romantis, Cuma karena bagi aku itu lagu romantis udah gitu aja.

Selamat menempuh idup baru ya Sehun dan Luhan. Berarti mulai chapter 10 sampai seterusnya udah masuk ke petualangan rumah tangga Hunhan deh! Yes!

Selamat tahun baru buat kalian semuaaaaa! Semoga apapun resolusi dan targer tahun ini tercapai yaaak!


	11. Chapter 10 : Manja

Chap 10 : Manja

365 After Marriage

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Romance, a little bit humor and drama.

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

Sejak kemarin setiap pulang dari tempatnya bekerja Sehun selalu membawa berbagai macam hadiah dari rekan kerjanya. Dua hari lalu ia membawa 2 pack tisu gulung, tempo harinya sebuah penanak nasi, sekarang ada sekitar lima _paper bag_ dari beberapa butik ternama memenuhi tangannya. Bukannya apa sih, ini semua sebagai bentuk ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya minggu lalu dan sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf dari bosnya karena ia tidak bisa menikmati bulan madu. Sehun bisa apa selain patuh sambil tersenyum menggemaskan walau dalam hati kesal juga sih tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tadinya nih kalau Luhan – _istrinya_ tidak ada jadwal nah Sehun bakalan _ngambek_ beneran. Tapi berhubung Luhan ternyata malah punya jadwal yang tak kalah sibuk darinya maka ia _rada_ bersyukur sih masih harus kerja keras _bagai quda_ setelah menikah.

Kalian ingat tidak sih beberapa bulan sebelum menikah Sehun dan Luhan telah tinggal bersama, nah makanya setelah menikah Sehun merasa ada yang aneh aja gitu dengan dirinya dan Luhan. Rasanya tuh makin enak aja gitu bersama Luhan, ada perasaan entah apa deh pokoknya membahagiakan hatinya. Entah bagi Luhan tapi di mata kepala dan hatinya Sehun mendapati ada binar-binar cahaya kecantikan yang luar biasa dari Luhan. Padahal selama ini Sehun yakin tidak ada yang berubah dari perlengkapan kecantikan milik istrinya tersebut, lalu apa _dong_ yang membuatnya begitu bersinar?

Nah kalau kata teman-teman tempatnya bekerja itu akibat kerja keras suami setiap malam. Sehun sih Cuma bisa senyum-senyum malu sambil garuk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali mendengar ocehan teman-temannya yang tidak jauh dari urusan ranjang. _Masalahnya sebelum menikah juga ia dan Luhan udah sering kerja keras bagai quda terus apa yang membuatnya beda._ Kalau kata ibu HRDnya yang baik hati dan kebetulan fans beratnya Luhan, _sex after marriage_ itu yang terbaik. Jadi meskipun sebelumnya udah pernah melakukan tapi sensasi setelah menjadi sepasang suami istri itu lebih nikmat. Dari sana Sehun akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban kenapa setiap akhir garapannya dengan Luhan, istrinya tersebut terlihat sangat menggairahkan cantik nan menggemaskan.

 _Duh Sehun kangen Luhan_

Malam ini setelah mendapati handphonenya penuh dengan pesan iba dari rekan-rekan kerjanya karena harus tidur sendiri, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan makanan cepat saji demi menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia sangat malas hari ini, bahkan sekedar memindahkan _paper bag_ dari atas tempat tidur ke lantai saja ia merasa sangat tidak bertenaga. Hari ini klien di kantornya sangat menyebalkan, mereka meminta _meeting_ untuk membahas desain produk yang malah berakhir dengan ajakan makan siang penuh modus. Sehun sudah berulang kali menuturkan jika ia sedang banyak pekerjaan namun kliennya kali ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Luhan kan sedang _shooting_ di luar kota, bermainlah sebentar di luar tidak akan masalah loh." Hii, Sehun merinding sendiri mendengar rayuan kliennya tersebut. Ia sampai harus mengirim pesan kepada Yuri, sang bunda untuk membantunya keluar dari lingkaran setan tersebut. Yuri memang sosok ibu paling jagoan dalam hidup Sehun, begitu ia mengirimkan pesan kalau ada wanita gatal yang menggangunya tanpa basa-basi ibunya tersebut langsung datang menjemputnya dengan alasan Sehun punya pekerjaan di butiknya. Sehun baru bisa bernafas lega begitu Yuri menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari kafe tempat _meeting_ tersebut.

"Pakai cincin-" Sehun langsung mengangkat jari manisnya untuk menunjukkan jika cincin pernikahannya telah terpasang sempurna.

"Aku tidak pernah melepasnya."

"Pasang foto kalian berdua di-" Sehun menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk memperlihatkan fotonya dan Luhan menjadi _wallpaper_ di sana.

"Ini habis _olahraga_ loh." Yuri hanya mencubit pipi putra bungsunya gemas setelah mendengar jawaban anaknya tersebut. Ia juga bingung sih padahal pernikahan putranya dan Luhan sudah disiarkan oleh berbagai stasiun tv dan masuk beberapa majalah tapi masih banyak saja yang menganggu Sehun. Beda dengan Dongwoon yang bisa hidup dengan tenang meski sering digoda wanita-wanita muda namun tidak separah yang dialami oleh Sehun. Pesona anak terakhirnya memang tak terelakan bahkan untuk ukuran ibu-ibu sepertinya.

Kembali dengan keadaan Sehun malam ini yang sudah seperti pria patah hati, ia hanya duduk di depan tv sambil memperhatikan Vivi dan Garin yang sedang asik bermain bersama. Sehun heran sih sebenarnya kenapa anjing dan kucing seperti Vivi dan Garin bisa akur tidak berkelahi seperti kucing dan anjing diluaran sana. Vivi itu anjing jantan yang manja beda dengan Garin kucing betina yang lincah. Biasanya mereka akan saling bercanda sambil berguling di lantai atau saling menggoda satu sama lain tapi entah mengapa malam ini setelah asik bermain kedua binatang peliharaannya itu malah saling memeluk satu sama lain. Vivi malah sibuk menjilati Garin membuat Sehun kesal sendiri.

 _Dasar anjing mesum._

 _Ini anjingnya yang mesum atau otakmu saja yang mesum tuan Oh?_

Memutuskan untuk melihat tanaman kaktus yang sengaja ia dan Luhan tanam di balkon apartemen mereka, Sehun malah merasa tambah kesepian. Ah ini dia satu lagi perbedaan yang ia rasakan begitu setelah menikah dengan Luhan. Biasanya kalau mereka harus mengalami keadaan hubungan jarak jauh begini, yang akan uring-uringan merindu itu Luhan _ya walau dia juga sih_ tapi tidak akan separah sekarang. Tapi setelah menikah, jangankan ditinggal Luhan _shooting_ di luar kota, ditinggal Luhan iseng main ke apartemen tetangga saja Sehun sudah merajuk rindu. Padahal nih kalau sedang bersama dengan Luhan di apartemen juga tidak banyak kok yang mereka lakukan, Sehun tetap melakukan pekerjaannya dan Luhan sibuk menghafal naskahnya atau latihan untuk pekerjaannya. Namun bagi Sehun mendengar suara Luhan saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Sehun jadi tambah kangen Luhan kan :''(

"Kapan _mommy_ kalian akan pulang?" Tanya Sehun pada kaktus-kaktusnya yang baru saja ia siram. Sesekali jarinya menyentuh kaktus-kaktus itu untuk kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka semua.

" _Luhan, bogoshipo."_

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ia membisikan kerinduannya pada kaktus-kaktus kesayangannya selain pergi makan malam. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia pindah ke kamar untuk tidur, kapan ia meletakan semua _paper bag_ itu di atas sofa di kamarnya atau malah kapan ia mengganti bajunya menjadi baju tidur seperti sekarang. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat adalah setelah makan malam Sehun memutuskan untuk mencicipi minuman beralkohol hadiah dari rekan samping mejanya. Namanya Jaehyun, anak itu baru masuk dua minggu sebelum ia menikah dan ia memberikan Sehun sekaleng alkohol karena bingung mau memberikan Sehun hadiah apa. Habis itu mana Sehun ingat apa yang terjadi tau-tau ia sudah tergelak di tempat tidur dengan selimut dan baju yang bersih.

 _Siapa yang masuk apartemenku!_

Sehun segera bangun dan keluar dari kamar begitu mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah ruang tengah. Seseorang sedang mengomeli orang lainnya atau apapun itu tapi yang jelas Sehun kenal betul suara siapa itu.

"Ibu,"

"Nah kan bangun juga anak ini! Cepat temui Luhan di kamar mandi sana, sejak tadi ia mengeluh pusing." Omel ibunya sambil merapikan ruang tengah yang penuh sampah cemilan. _Oh jadi semalam aku menghabiskan semua cemilannya Luhan ya, hehe._

"Sehun," Sehun menoleh ke arah ibunya yang tau-tau sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil bertolak pinggang,

" Dengar ibu tidak?" Sehun hanya mengangguk ragu atas pertanyaan ibunya. Ia dengar suruh ke kamar mandi tapi buat apa.

"Kalau begitu sana cepat!" Sehun benar-benar tidak paham mengapa ia disuruh cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi, ibunya bahkan sampai mendorong tubuhnya agar ia berjalan lebih cepat.

Sambil berusaha berjalan dengan baik di tengah dorongan sang ibu, samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara seseorang seperti sedang muntah. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya begitu satu nama terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Luhan!

"Sayang," Sehun langsung mendekati Luhan membantu istrinya yang sedang memuntahkan entah apa itu di _wastafel._ Sehun mengelus tengkuk istrinya sambil memegangi rambut Luhan yang semakin panjang. Ia berdiri sangat dekat dengan Luhan untuk menjaga tubuh sang istri agar tidak terjatuh begitu saja karena lemas.

"Sudah?" Luhan hanya mengangguk lemas membuat Sehun sedih. Ia sangat merindukan Luhan dan memohon istrinya cepat pulang tapi bukan dengan keadaan sakit begini. Sehun kemudian langsung menggendong Luhan setelah membantu membersihkan wajah wanita itu dengan handuk kecil untuk kemudian membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidur.

Sehun tidak dengar sih apa yang sedang Yuri dan Luhan bicarakan selain kata-kata pusing dan mual. Di dalam pikirannya ia hanya berusaha mengingat kemungkinan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh istrinya. Terakhir mereka bermain kuda-kudaan itu sekitar empat atau lima hari yang lalu tapi seingatnya Luhan belum mendapatkan tamu bulanan pada bulan ini, kemungkinan besar adalah,

"Aku jadi ayah?!" Jeritan Sehun membuat Yuri dan Luhan sontak langsung melihat ke arah pria itu. Senyum Sehun begitu cerah, ia bahkan menari-nari saking senangnya.

"Aku jadi _daddy, Yes!"_

"Sehun," suara Luhan begitu lemas tak sanggup membuat Sehun untuk berhenti dari tarian kebahagiaanya. Ia bahkan memutar tubuhnya sendiri sambil berteriak 'aku jadi ayah' berulang-ulang.

"Sayang," Luhan benar-benar kehabisan tenaga untuk membuat Sehun berhenti. Ia sudah sangat pusing dan lemas sekarang, hal itu juga yang kemudian membuat Yuri langsung mendekati Sehun dan mendaratkan satu pukulan di pantat putranya tersebut.

Plak!

"Awh! Sakit eomma," Sehun mengelusi pantatnya yang berdenyut akibat tamparan sadis ibunya. Sehun heran deh tenaga ibunya tidak berkurang sama sekali kalau sudah memukuli pantatnya. _Kan sakit tau._

"Siapa yang jadi ayah!? Luhan itu sedang desminor. Kau malah membuatnya makin pusing." Senyum Sehun perlahan-lahan memudar berganti dengan tatapan sedih. Ia memang sangat menantikan kehadiran Luhan dan Sehun kecil untuk menemaninya tapi sekarang ternyata belum waktunya.

"Sayang," Panggilan Luhan membuat Sehun kembali sadar dan segera mendatangi Luhan di tempat tidur. Ia meringis melihat wajah pucat Luhan, belum lagi wanita itu sangat dingin membuatnya benar-benar kesakitan.

"Lu,"

"Maaf ya belum ada _junior_ disini." Aduh, Sehun rasanya ingin menangis begitu melihat Luhan membawa tangannya ke arah perut istrinya dan mengelusnya. Sehun tiba-tiba merasa egois dan jahat pada Luhan membuatnya langsung memeluk istrinya tersebut.

"Aku yang minta maaf." Luhan tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Sehun atasnya.

"Aku yang minta maaf ya sayang, aku-"

" _NO! Forgive me."_ Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan sambil bersembunyi di ceruk leher istrinya.

" _Forgive me Lu,"_

"Iya sayang, iya," Luhan mengelus lembut punggung dan kepala Sehun yang semakin memeluknya erat. Inilah pria yang tadi menari-nari bahagia karena hampir menjadi seorang ayah sekarang malah bergelung manja padanya.

"Jangan sakit,"

" _I love you,"_

"Me-" Perkataan Luhan terpotong begitu ia melihat ibu mertuanya menghampiri mereka dan mencubit pinggang suaminya.

"Lepaskan Luhan Sehun, biarkan ia istirahat." Sehun hanya menggeleng dan terus memeluk Luhan membuat Yuri menggeleng heran.

"Inilah mengapa Luhan belum diberikan _junior_. Kau saja sudah seperti anak ayam selalu menempel padanya. Apa nanti kau mau saingan dengan anakmu sendiri untuk bermanja-manja dengan Luhan?!"

Jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Sehun sekarang kalau tidak memerah apalagi setelah mendengar tawa ibu dan Luhan menertawakan dirinya. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia manja dengan Luhan? Kan wajar.

 _Kalau aku punya junior, aku tidak akan manja lagi!_

.

.

.

 _365 (After Marriage) chapter 10 officialy END_

Cie haloo! Apakabar nih kalian semuanyaaa. Makasih yak masih setia menunggu 365 hehe. Mulai chapter ini, udah bakalan cerita soal kehidupan rumah tangga Luhan Sehun yak. Oia beberapa potongannya keseharian mereka ada yang aku posting di Instagram hehe.

Selamat puasa dan selamat liburan semuanyaaa!


	12. Chapter 11 : Kegelisahan Luhan

Chap 11 : Kegelisahan Luhan

365 After Marriage

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Romance, a little bit humor and drama.

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

Sejak masih kecil Luhan sangat paham dengan sepak terjang dari Yuri, seorang model yang telah merintis karirnya sejak usia dini. Wanita yang kini berprofesi sebagai seorang desainer itu telah menancapkan taringnya di dunia modeling bahkan hingga kancah internasional. Seingat Luhan, kalau saja Yuri tidak memutuskan untuk menikah, maka wanita itu bisa menjadi salah satu _angel_ -nya brand pakaian dalam Victoria Secret. Itulah sebabnya ketika Yuri memutuskan untuk menikah, Luhan merasa kesal sendiri. Wanita itu telah lama menjadi panutannya untuk terjun ke dunia ke artisan. Luhan tidak pernah absen mengoleksi majalah-majalah yang menerbitkan Yuri di dalamnya, membeli produk fashion yang dibintangi Yuri, bahkan ia juga membeli buku yang di tulis oleh Yuri ketika wanita itu dalam masa cuti hamil. Pokoknya Yuri adalah idola Luhan sejak dulu.

Selain karirnya yang gemilang, kisah cinta sang model dengan pasangannya yang merupakan seorang model juga tergolong kisah cinta yang romantis. Luhan ingat kok dulu ia bahkan sampai menangis haru bersama Baekhyun ketika membaca artikel yang menceritakan bagaimana kisah cinta Yuri dan Hyungjeong dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga berakhir ke pelaminan. Walau kesal karena Yuri tidak meneruskan mimpinya untuk menjadi _angel_ namun Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak bahagia dengan kehidupan rumah tangga Yuri yang harmonis. Sedikit banyak gadis itu berdoa agar diberikan kehidupan rumah tangga yang sama seperti Yuri, harmonis dan romantis.

Tapi yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Luhan sejak kecil adalah jika ia bisa menakhlukkan salah satu pangeran keluarga Oh. Siapa juga yang menyangka kalau hatinya yang sering disebut beku oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu ternyata luluh dengan tingkah unik seorang Oh Sehun. Pertemuan pertama yang begitu berkesan bagi Luhan membekas hingga sekarang. Dulu sewaktu kecil, Luhan pernah sih berdoa pada hari Minggu di gereja untuk diberikan pangeran tampan sebagai pasangan hidupnya seperti Barbie yang baru saja ia selesai tonton kemarin malam. Luhan kecil sangat terobsesi dengan kehidupan kerajaan, itu sebabnya ia sering bermimpi untuk punya satu pangeran tampan berkuda putih. _Khalayan anak perempuan pada umumnya._

Masalahnya Luhan tidak pernah menyangka jika Tuhan mendengar doanya dengan sangat baik sampai-sampai memberikannya bonus. Pangerannya memang tampan, sangat malah. Ia tidak berkuda putih tapi punya mobil tipe SUV berwarna putih yang sangat Luhan sukai. Pangerannya juga tidak tinggal di istana melainkan sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang luar dan lingkungan yang menyenangkan, kakak laki-laki yang baik serta orang tua yang penyayang. Luhan serasa mendapatkan bonus berlimpah dengan semua yang ia dapatkan dari pangeran keluarga Oh.

Sebenarnya selain semua harta benda bahkan tahta dan kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh Sehun – _si pangeran_ , satu hal yang amat sangat Luhan anggap sebagai bonus dari doa-doanya adalah Sehun itu sendiri. Ia tidak pernah menambahkan unsur kesempurnaan fisik yang tiada tara dalam doanya selama ini namun Tuhan sepertinya sedang berbahagia saat menciptakan Sehun. Pria yang sekarang tengah berdiri bersama teman-teman satu divisinya tersebut sangat sempurna. Ok memang kesempurnaan mutlak hanya milik Yang Maha Esa tapi Sehun bisa digolongkan ke dalam kategori tersebut, setidaknya bagi Luhan. _Dan bagi wanita-wanita tamu undangannya hari ini yang sedang asik mengangumi Sehun sambil mendesah mesum._ Luhan tidak perlu menggambarkan bagaimana bentuk rupawan Sehun, karena pria yang telah menyandangkan marganya di depan namanya tadi pagi itu tidak punya kekurangan fisik secara kasat mata. Luhan memang hanya tersenyum puas mendengar pujian-pujian yang sarat akan rasa iri menghampirinya karena Sehun melabuhkan hati dan hidupnya pada Luhan, ia juga hanya tersenyum saja mendengar bagaimana omongan-omongan tentang _malam pertama_ dan _tempat tidur yang bergoyang_ serta _malam panas_ keluar dari mulut tamu-tamu wanitanya.

 _Mereka hanya tidak tahu saja sudah berapa kali malam panas yang telah ia dan Sehun lewati bahkan sebelum bersumpah di depan pendeta tadi._

Tapi satu percakapan yang dilakukan Yuta, dari kenalan Baekhyun bersama temannya Kyungsoo membuatnya jadi penasaran.

"Ku dengar walaupun sudah pernah melakukan hubungan intim sebelum menikah, sensasi yang berbeda akan didapatkan saat pasangan tersebut melakukannya setelah menikah." Yuta terlihat begitu yakin dengan perkataannya barusan.

 _Benarkah?_

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menyurakan rasa penasaran Luhan begitu saja dan membuat gadis –oh atau wanita itu menajamkan telinganya.

"Benar! Aku merasakannya sendiri. Setelah menikah ada rasa yang berbeda, cobalah!" Wanita bernama Seulgi tiba-tiba menyauti pertanyaan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Luhan tahu kok siapa Seulgi, dia adalah rekan modelingnya dulu, suaminya adalah teman sesama musisi yang kenal dekat dengan Chanyeol –tunangan Baekhyun.

 _Yang benar?_

"Yang benar?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Luhan benar-benar berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo karena telah membantunya menyuarakan isi kepalanya secara tidak langsung.

"Benar. Jika hubungan saat sebelum nikah kalian tergolong hubungan yang 'panas', maka setelah menikah rasanya dua, ah tidak bisa tiga bahkan lima kali lipat panasnya!" Wajah Seulgi berbinar begitu mengatakan 'lima kali lipat' membuat Yuta, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatapnya terkejut.

 _Sedahsyat itu?_

"Sedahsyat itu?" Kali ini Luhan berterima kasih pada Yuta yang secara tidak langsung menyuarakan kekagetannya.

Seulgi hanya mengangguk lengkap dengan senyum sumringahnya. Ia kemudian berlalu begitu saja ke tempat suaminya berada setelah adegan cium pipi dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Yuta.

Setelahnya jangan tanyakan mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba jadi gugup sendiri.

.

.

Luhan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat duduknya di depan meja rias. Ia hanya melepas riasan rambutnya dan membiarkan mereka tergerai begitu saja tanpa merapikannya. Gaun pengantinnya juga masih melekat sempurna di tubuh kecilnya sementara ia hanya memandang kosong kaca di hadapannya. Percakapan singkat tentang percintaan paska menikah membuat Luhan tiba-tiba merasa gugup sepanjang pesta tadi. Ia meruntuki dirinya harus terjun ke dalam percakapan laknat tersebut dan berakhir dengan kegelisahan seperti sekarang. Bersyukurlah ia punya bakat akting yang sangat baik sehingga Sehun tidak curiga sama sekali. Pria itu bahkan sedang asik di kamar mandi sambil bernyanyi entah lagi apa yang jelas Luhan mendengar suara pria itu samar-samar dari kamar mandi mereka.

 _Lima kali lebih panas,_

 _Lima kali?_

 _Satu kali saja aku sudah menyerah apalagi lima?!_

 _Sehun terlalu panas bahkan untuk satu putaran pertama._

 _Apa aku sanggup?_

Luhan sibuk memainkan hiasan bunga kecil pada gaunnya sehingga ia tidak menyadari Sehun telah berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu hanya diam memandangi punggung istrinya yang sejak tadi menghela nafas panjang. Sehun tahu kok jika Luhan sedang gelisah, bahkan sepanjang pesta tadi Sehun sudah merasakan perubahan wanita itu. Sebaik apapun akting Luhan di hadapan publik, semua tidak ada gunanya jika sudah di hadapannya. Ia dapat langsung mengetahui apa yang Luhan rasakan dari tatapan mata rusa si mungil yang memancarkan kegelisahan. Perlahan Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak sang istri yang lantas membuat Luhan terkejut. Ia bahkan menahan nafasnya karena rasa kagetnya barusan yang membuat Sehun meringis bersalah atasnya.

Sehun merendahkan dirinya untuk bisa setinggi Luhan yang sedang duduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Luhan, "ini aku sayang," sambil mengelus lembut kedua lengan Luhan perlahan untuk menyalurkan ketenangan pada wanita itu.

Luhan tahu ia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Sehun, bahkan sekarang. Maka ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya dan membalik tubuhnya agar mereka saling berhadapan. Kedua lengan kecilnya kemudian melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sehun dengan wajah yang sudah tenggelam dalam perut datar si tampan. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk bernafas dengan benar sembari mengatur bagaimana caranya ia dapat mengutarakan kegelisahannya kepada Sehun. Pria itu telah mengelus lembut kepalanya sebanyak kurang lebih dari tiga kali sejak ia memeluknya dan itu tandanya Luhan harus mulai menceritakan apa masalahnya pada Sehun.

"Hun," Sehun hanya bergumam menjawab panggilannya membuat Luhan semakin takut. Ia kemudian perlahan mengangkat kepala membawa pandanganya untuk menatap Sehun yang ternyata tengah melihat ke arahnya lembut.

"Ada apa?" Kalau sudah begini, Luhan bisa apa kalau tidak menangis. Pria yang telah menjadi suaminya tersebut memang memberikan pertanyaan atas apa yang terjadi padanya namun senyum serta tatapannya membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan merinding lemas dan ketakutan. Itulah sebabnya mengapa sekarang Luhan menangis dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Sehun.

 _Kesempatan dalam kesempitan juga ya nyonya Lu!_

"Lu,"

Luhan bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan barang satu patah kata pun. Semua tersendat begitu saja membuat relung dadanya sesak. Ayolah ini hanya masalah ranjang dan malam pertama. Iya, bagi sebagian orang ini hanya sebatas masalah ranjang dan malam pertama, rasa gugup dan persiapan untuk saling memuaskan. Seharusnya ini tidak jadi masalah yang besar bagi Luhan, ia bahkan melepaskan 'segel'nya pada orang yang sekarang telah menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Dan itulah yang menjadi bibit keraguannya. Terbesit rasa kecewa mengapa ia membiarkan dirinya dulu larut dalam pusaran gairah hingga memberikan segalanya untuk Sehun, sekarang apa yang menjadi daya tarik dari pernikahan mereka – _malam pertamanya?_

Tapi, menutupi segalanya dari Sehun bukanlah hal yang baik, Luhan yakin lambat laun semua itu akan menjadi duri dalam pernikahannya kelak. Maka dengan seluruh kekuatan dan keberanian yang ia punya, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan air mata yang masih menggenang dan mengalir di kedua pipinya.

 _Now, or never._

"Sehun, aku takut." Luhan mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis yang akan pecah sebentar lagi. Tatapan Sehun masih sama, penuh tanya padanya. Kekhawatiran terpancar begitu nyata dari kedua iris matanya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi ketika ia merasakan Sehun mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Janji jangan memotong perkataanku." Sehun mengangguk sambil memberikan satu kecupan di dahi Luhan.

"Janji?" Luhan mengarahkan kelingkingnya pada Sehun yang kemudian disambut pria itu dengan sukacita.

 _Jangankan berjanji untuk tidak memotong perkataanmu sayang, aku bahkan telah bersumpah diatas hidup dan matiku untukmu._

Luhan menarik nafasnya perlahan mempersiapkan dirinya lagi dan lagi, "Sehun..,"

"Ya Sayang," Oh Luhan tidak pernah menyangka jika Sehun yang telah lancar bicara sangatlah bermulut manis dan mematikan. Bersyukur ia menjadi salah satu wanita yang mendapatkan kesempatan langka dapat menikmati mulut manis si tampan. Disisi lain Sehun berusaha membuat wanitanya tenang dengan memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi dan beberapa usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Sehun, aku takut. Aku takut tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Maksudku setelah percintaan – _Luhan memerah saat kata percintaan itu keluar dari bibir cantiknya,_ -yang kita lalui sebelumnya, aku takut tidak bisa memberikan apapun lagi padamu. Kau telah menjadi yang pertama untukku dan tentu saja yang terakhir bagiku, namun apalagi yang dapat aku persembahkan untukmu di malam ini Sehun? Bahkan berbagai gaya dan model perc-" Sehun memang berjanji untuk tidak memotong perkataan Luhan tapi ia tidak berjanji untuk tidak menutup mulut wanitanya dengan ciuman bukan?

Sehun paham kegelisahan Luhan sejak awal, sang ayah telah memberikan satu resep rahasia padanya. Sebelum ia bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan, percakapan antara ayah dan anak pagi tadi telah memberikannya pencerahan.

" _Ayah tahu kau dan Luhan sudah melakukan 'itu'." Hyungjeong membentuk tanda kutip di sisi kepalanya sambil tersenyum jahil pada putra bungsunya. Ia malah ingin tertawa melihat wajah masam Sehun karena ucapannya barusan._

" _Hei, aku dewasa lebih dahulu darimu tahu. Bahkan saat malam pertama dengan ibumu, wanita itu sudah tidak tersegel lagi." Seakan tidak ada beban berarti Hyungjeong membeberkan rahasianya pada Sehun. Ayolah ia dan Yuri hidup di dunia modeling, mereka bukan pasangan yang menganut sistem timur 'Sex after Marriage'. Walau bukan menjadi yang pertama bagi Yuri, Hyungjeong tetap saja bangga ia adalah pria pertama yang berhasil membuahi Yuri dan membuat wanita itu melahirkan dua pangeran tampan Dongwoon dan Sehun._

 _Bibitnya memang unggulan itu sebabnya ia bangga bibit-bibit unggul tersebut tidak terbuang sia-sia dalam kondom._

" _Lalu maksud ayah apa?" Tanya Sehun sebal dengan cerita semi mesum ayahnya. Ia sedang gugup hari ini jadi tidak ada waktu untuk berkhayal kotor bersama sang ayah._

" _Santai saja boy. Ini bukan masalah untuk kita namun bagi pihak wanita. Kau tahu setinggi apa gengsi ibumu itu? Wanita itu punya rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi bahkan untuk sekedar mengakui jika seks terhebatnya datang dariku." Kalau tidak ingat siapa yang sedang bicara sekarang, Sehun rela kok untuk menendang bokong pria tersebut. Masalahnya ini ayahnya jadi mau tidak mau, rela tidak rela, ikhlas tidak ikhlas ia harus mendengarkan ocehan semi biru ayahnya._

" _Sehun, wanita seperti ibumu dan Luhan punya kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi. Mereka sangat gengsi untuk sekedar mengakui kecemburuan mereka pada rekan kerja kita. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, setangguh apapun mereka, mereka tetaplah perempuan. Sosok lembut yang perlu kita luruskan dengan perlahan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan percintaan sebelum menikah, ayah bahkan tidak melarangmu dan Dongwoon bukan asalkan tidak berhubungan dengan para pekerja prostitusi atau hubungan satu malam. Tapi malam pertama setelah menikah adalah bukti jika wanita yang telah menyandang marga kita adalah sosok yang lembut dan rapuh. Jangan kaget jika nanti malam Luhan menolak atau bahkan menangis ragu jika ia tidak bisa memuaskan atau memberikanmu malam pertama yang sempurna. Tidak peduli apapun alasannya, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah meyakinkannya jika apa yang kalian lakukan malam nanti adalah bukti cinta kasih seumur hidup. Bukan sekedar percintaan panas biasanya." Sehun hanya diam mencermati apa yang telah Hyunjeong ucapkan. Ia tidak berpikir sampai kesana namun tidak ada salahnya untuk mematuhi petuah dari sang ayah._

" _Iya ayah, aku mengerti."_

" _Ok, satu lagi. Percintaan setelah menikah akan menjadi sangat panas meskipun dengan gaya yang sederhana. Coba saja." Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Sehun setelah ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Hyungjeong yang sudah tertawa terbahak keluar ruangan._

 _Sehun Tegang,_

 _Atas bawah._

.

.

.

".. _Aah, Sehhssh.."_

Sejak tadi Luhan hanya bisa mendesahkan nama depan Sehun tanpa bisa memanggilnya dengan sempurna. Pria yang sedang asik menggoda dadanya tersebut membuat Luhan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih terlebih lagi gerakan statis yang perlahan menari dalam inti tubuhnya. Setelah ciuman Sehun yang memutus ucapannya, Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya untuk melanjutkan ciuman panjang mereka.

 _French Kiss._

Luhan sendiri tidak sadar kapan tangan dan jemari Sehun menjadi lebih lincah dari sebelumnya, sebab saat ia dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur, gaun pernikahannya sudah tergelak tak berdaya di lantai sementara Sehun mengecupi leher dan bibirnya bergantian. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa seluruh gerakan yang Sehun lakukan di atas tubuhnya sangat menggairahkan, bagaimana jemari panjang itu melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya, melepaskan kepala ikat pinggang dan celana hitam itu dari kakinya. Hingga mereka berdua sama-sama dalam keadaan terbalut pakaian dalam semata. Luhan selalu suka tubuh Sehun, ia bahkan sangat posesif atasnya namun yang tidak pernah Luhan bayangkan adalah malam ini aroma tubuh Sehun terasa begitu menggoda, lekukan jantan tubuhnya seakan memanggil Luhan untuk menyentuh bahkan meninggalkan jejak cinta disana.

Gerakan Sehun dalam inti tubuhnya perlahan meningkat seiring dengan bibir si tampan yang semakin gencar menciumi pucuk dadanya. Jangan tanyakan lagi sudah berapa banyak jejak-jejak cinta yang Sehun bubuhkan di tubuhnya mulai dari leher, dada, perut bahkan pahanya semua telah pria itu berikan. Satu hal yang Luhan syukuri malam ini adalah kuku jarinya yang tidak terlalu panjang seperti biasanya sehingga ketika Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya ia tidak khawatir melukai punggung tegap Sehun dengan kukunya.

".. _ooh Ya tuhan Sehssn.."_

Sehun hanya tersenyum licik dalam kegiatannya menciumi leher Luhan. Ia sekarang tahu apa maksud sang ayah saat mengatakan _Gaya biasa_ itu. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Luhan terasa sangat menggiurkan dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai di atas tempat tidur mereka, peluh di sekujur tubuhnya, dada yang membusung penuh jejak cinta, intinya yang terus memakan kejantannya rakus, memijatnya penuh gairah dan jangan lupa desahan si cantik sebagai pujian atas seluruh kegiatannya. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang mengepal untuk menggenggamnya, ia kemudian membisikkan kata cinta padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum sambil memandang Sehun yang bergerak semakin cepat dan keras diatasnya. Membiarkan Sehun menggenggam sebelah tangannya, Luhan membelai wajah Sehun dan membalas perkataan cintanya meskipun sulit untuk tidak mendesah karena kenikmatan yang Sehun hadirkan untuknnya. Tatapan penuh cinta terpancar dari keduanya, jangan pernah tanyakan seberapa dalam perasaan keduanya setelah sumpah sehidup semati mereka lakukan.

".. _Sehun, aku ahh, Aku.."_

" _Bertahanlah untukku sayang, grhhh.."_ Setelah mencium kedua mata Luhan lembut, Sehun semakin memacu dirinya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Suara pertemuan dua kulit yang saling beradu membuat suasana mereka semakin panas dari detik ke detik yang berlalu. Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun terasa lebih besar dan penuh dalam dirinya sementara Sehun yakin jika Luhan semakin sempit memijatnya. Ia telah memberikan Luhan dua kali klimaks dengan gaya yang sama maka ia akan menghadirkan satu puncak kepuasaan lagi untuk Luhan bersamaan dengan pelepasan bibit unggulnya.

Empat kali hentakan keras kejantanan Sehun menumbuk sisi terdalamnya menghadirkan erangan panjang nan erotis dari mulut keduanya. Sehun tidak membiarkan sedikitpun 'calon-calon' anaknya keluar dari calon rumah mereka sehingga ia menanamkan lebih dalam kejantannya dengan gerakan ringan saat ia mencapai kepuasan bersama Luhan. Mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman panjang penuh kasih hingga Sehun merasa ia telah selesai dan Luhan penuh atasnya.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu, aku-"

" _I know."_ Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak mencium Sehun lagi dan lagi setelahnya.

Malam itu hanya terjadi tiga putaran, ia mendapatkan tiga kali puncak kepuasan sementara Sehun hanya melepaskan satu puncak namun penuh gairah. Tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun, Luhan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dengan _lima kali lebih panas_. Bukan percintaan mereka yang semakin liar atau ganas namun aroma kasih itu melekat begitu erat memeluknya dan Sehun. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mengelus perutnya karena kedua tangannya sibuk memeluk Sehun namun sudut hatinya telah berdoa agar 'calon-calon' si kecil itu bisa hadir dalam tubuhnya.

 _Aku dan ayahmu menunggu dirimu hadir sayang._

.

.

.

 _365 (After Marriage) chapter 11 officialy END_

HAAAAI! Edisi malam pertama yang singkat gapapa lah yaaak. Kalau masih kurang panas ya mohon ditunggu hehe. Oia ada masukan kah chapter depan mau edisi apa, misalnya edisi panjang dari cerita pendek di IG atau apalah terserah kalian yaaak.

Makasih buat yang masih setia membaca dan menunggu, kalian yang terbaiiiiikkkk!


	13. Chapter 12 : ILY - Sehun's Part

Chapter 12 : ILY – Sehun's Part.

365 After Marriage

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

Romance, a little bit humor and drama.

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

 _Kau begitu sempurna, di mataku kau begitu indah. Kau membuat diriku akan selalu memujamu._

Sempurna.

Tidak ada satupun makhluk di dunia ini yang tercipta dalam bentuk yang sempurna. Pasti ada satu atau dua kekurangan yang tercipta dalam diri seseorang, membuatnya membutuhkan orang lain untuk menutupi atau bahkan melengkapi kekurangan tersebut. Begitu juga Sehun. Oh Sehun, pria yang telah berani mengubah marga seorang Luhan –aktris kesayangan negara menjadi miliknya seorang tak lantas membuat Sehun lupa atas kekurangan dirinya.

Bertahun-tahun menjalani hubungan percintaannya dengan Luhan, mulai dari menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga menjadi pasangan suami-istri malah membuat Sehun semakin menyadari kelemahannya. Luhan, istrinya begitu sempurna. Jika kata sempurna itu memang pantas di sandangkan kepada ciptaan-Nya, maka Sehun dengan rela hati meletakan kata sifat itu berada di tengah-tengah nama Luhan.Sehun tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menceritakan betapa sempurnanya seorang Oh Luhan. Apa yang perlu kau ragukan dari seorang Oh Luhan? Fisiknya cantik rupawan, lembut tutur katanya, baik budi pekertinya, apalagi sekarang yang perlu di pertanyakan atas kesempurnaan seorang Luhan?

 _Di setiap langkahku, ku kan selalu memikirkan dirimu. Tak bisa ku bayangkan hidupku tanpa cintamu, Luhan._

Sehun dengan berbangga hati akan mengatakan cinta Luhan padanya adalah cinta yang sempurna. Malam itu, sembari menunggu Luhan yang masih membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, Sehun melantunkan doanya pada Tuhan atas kemurahan hatiNya hingga Ia memberikan Luhan padanya. Jika semua orang memandangnya hanya fisiknya yang sempurna, wanita itu bahkan tidak memalingkan wajahnya saat mengetahui kekurangan Sehun saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pancaran matanya tetap berbinar penuh minat dan rasa penasaran membuat Sehun semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok Luhan hari itu. Tidak menyesal juga Sehun merelakan waktunya untuk bermain sepeda dan memilih mematuhi perintah sang ibu jika pada akhirnya ia bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya. _Bahkan Dongwoon iri setengah mati padanya._

Sepasang matanya meneliti wajah yang terpantul dari cermin di hadapannya. Wajah itu tampan, terpahat begitu sempurna seakan Tuhan sedang berbahagia saat menciptakannya. Sepasang mata yang tidak terlalu kecil untuk ukuran pria asia pada umumnya dibingkai apik dengan alis yang telah terbentuk sedemikian rupa, rahang yang tegas dengan bibir tipis nan kecil melengkapi hidungnya yang mancung. Namun itu semua bagi Sehun tidak bernilai apapun ketika orang lain mengetahui kekurangannya. Mereka akan berpaling menjauhinya, menolaknya secara halus –dan Sehun telah terbiasa dengan berbagai penolakan padanya, mulai dari penolakan untuk bermain bersama yang ia terima saat masih berusia lima tahun, penolakan teman sekelasnya yang hanya mau berteman dengan Sehun saat ada tugas saja atau penolakan beberapa model yang sengaja ibunya dekatkan hanya karena Sehun tidak bisa mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' selayaknya manusia pada umumnya.

"Hun, belum tidur?" Suara lembut Luhan membawa Sehun kembali pada kenyataannya sekarang. Haruskah ia berterima kasih atas berbagai penolakan yang ia terima sebelumnya sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan Luhan sebagai imbalannya? Jika iya, maka Sehun tidak keberatan untuk bangun pagi setiap minggu untuk berangkat ke Gereja dan berdoa sampai hatinya puas. Sehun tidak menjawab hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat segar dan berbau harum. Aroma manis bunga Lavender yang Luhan gunakan membuat Sehun merasa tenang saat menciumnya. Luhannya begitu cantik dan mempesona.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau belum tidur." Luhan duduk membelakangi Sehun yang asik mengeringkan rambutnya. Kegiatan yang paling mereka berdua sukai saat salah satunya selesai mandi, saling mengeringkan rambut satu sama lain. Sehun lagi-lagi menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat Luhan yang membalas senyumnya dari pantulan cermin di hadapan mereka. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah memberikan pijatan-pijatan ringan di kepala Luhan yang terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Rambut Luhan terasa lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, membuat Sehun lebih mudah untuk mengerjainya. Dulu sewaktu rambut Luhan masih sebatas dada, Sehun selalu senang menarik ujung rambut istrinya tersebut saat wanita itu sibuk membaca naskah dan mengacuhkannya. Sekarang, rambut hitam kecokletan itu sudah tumbuh lebih panjang hampir menyentuh pinggang Luhan. Membuat Sehun lebih mudah lagi menggoda Luhan jika wanita itu mengacuhkannya karena pekerjaan. _Lebih mudah juga buat Sehun untuk melakukan gaya baru saat memacu gairah mereka demi si baby._

Sehun meletakan handuk kecil yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut Luhan ke jemuran handuk yang berada di dekat pintu menuju balkon kamar mereka untuk kemudian kembali memberikan Luhan pijatan ringan di kepalanya. Sehun bukannya tidak tahu seberapa padatnya jadwal Luhan belakangan ini, wanitanya itu bahkan beberapa kali pernah mengeluh sakit kepala karena kegiatannya. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan saat mendapati wanita kesayangannya itu bergelung manja di atas sofa menunggunya pulang kerja selain memeluknya sambil bersenandung. Pijatan Sehun bergerak menuju pundak sang istri yang terasa begitu keras dan kaku di tangannya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar lenguhan sakit Luhan saat kedua tangannya memijat bagian itu agak keras.

"Lu,"

Luhan membuka matanya begitu mendengar Sehun memanggilnya lirih, "Iya sayang?"

Membawa tangannya untuk memeluk Luhan dari belakang, Sehun membisikan seluruh doanya dalam satu kalimat di telinga Luhan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun tahu jika Luhanlah yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang sempurna. Wanita itu memberikannya kecupan ringan di pipi sebelum akhirnya Sehun menyelesaikannya dengan membawa Luhan dalam ciuman panjang penuh cinta kasih di dalamnya. Sehun memang bukan pria sempurna untuk Luhan, ia paham itu. Ada banyak kekurangan dalam dirinya yang mungkin suatu saat dapat membuat Luhan malu atasnya. Namun selama ia bernyawa, selama ia masih bernafas, Sehun akan selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik atas dirinya kepada Luhan, membuat wanita itu sempurna dengan cintanya.

.

.

 _Seoul, 28 Oktober,_

 _Dear Luhan, kau adalah anugerah terhebat yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Kau adalah darah dalam tubuhku, kau nafas dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah menjadi sosok yang sempurna untukku. Maafkan aku karena kau harus terjebak dalam pusaran cintaku untuk seumur hidupmu. Namun sejak aku memintamu menjadi penguasa hatiku, sejak hari itu juga aku telah mengucapkan janjiku pada Tuhan untuk selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Maafkan aku jika cinta kasihku belum mampu membuatmu bahagia dan bangga. Namun selama aku masih bernafas dan bernyawa maka biarkan aku melengkapi hidupmu. Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih tampan dan kaya dariku, tapi kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan seseorang yang mampu mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu. Hanya aku._

 _Luhan, maaf jika aku egois atasmu. Tapi inilah aku._

 _Aku, Oh Sehun, pria yang dengan terlihat gagah saat melamarmu meskipun jantungku berdetak sangat cepat saat itu, aku sangat takut kau akan menolakku hari itu. Aku, Oh Sehun, pria yang terlihat jantan saat mengucap sumpah seumur hidup denganmu di hadapan Tuhan meskipun aku nyaris menangis tak percaya kau juga mengucapkan janji sucimu bersamaku._

 _Tetaplah bersamaku Luhan, sempurnakan aku dengan cintamu, hadirkan aku di setiap lantunan doamu, sayangi aku dan kekuranganku dengan kasihmu._

 _I love you, my dear Lu, always._

.

.

.

 _365 (After Marriage) chapter 12 officialy END_

Haloo, kalian pasti ingetkan aku pernah menuliskan POV Luhan untuk chapter ILY ini? Sekarang ini bagian Sehun yaaak. Ini hanya bentuk kecil dari cinta Sehun ke Luhan hihi. Part terakhir itu adalah potongan catatan hariannya Sehun yaak. Gini gini Sehun kan tetap anak mama yang suka nulis diari. Nanti aku akan bikin catatan harian Luhan juga hihi.

Oia kalau kalian ngeh ada beberapa potongan lirik dari andra and the backbond yang judulnya sempurna. Sejujurnya lagu itu juga yang jadi inspirasikuuuu. Jadi aku rekomendasikan kalian buat dengerin lagunya buat tahu seberapa dalamnya cinta Sehun ke Luhan hihi.


End file.
